Fiebre
by Chibi Fye
Summary: Un país de desierto. Calor agoviante. Un objeto preciado en él. Fye enfermo por insolación, Mokona cantarina, Sakura y Syaoran preocupados x el mago, Kurotán mucho más y...¿Enamorado? Shounenai 16º up!reviews!
1. Desierto

Kai Angel : Puu! Este es mi nuevo fic y espero que lo disfrutéis.

Sakura ¡ Qué bien¡ Un país del desierto!

Kurogane : ¬¬U

Syaoran : Tenéis razón, hime

Fye : Es un hervidero... X.X – se colapsa

Mokona, Sakura y Syaoran ¡ Fye!

**Disclaimer :** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ni siquiera Fye... ¡ Pero el fic sí!

**Agradecimientos** : A todos mis lectores y reviewers

**Dedicatoria **: A todos mis lectores, reviewers y a Maki Tasui.

Parejas : Sakura x Syaoran, Fye x Kuro(tan, gane, rín... como gustéis jeje Kuro : ¬¬ X)

* * *

**Capítulo 1 : Mundo desierto**

Hacía mucho calor. Era un calor abrasador. Y en ese clima tan seco era imposible predecir que hubiera vida, pero la había. Todos los animales pequeños vivían bajo tierra donde se mantenían a salvo del calor sofocante.

Sin embargo, en aquel mundo tan cálido existía una gran ciudad, llena de vida, en la que seres humanos vivían desde hacía tiempo en convivencia con ese clima. Y hacia esa ciudad se dirigían un grupo de viajeros, en busca de un objeto preciado.

- Waaaa. Kurorin es muy fuerte – exclamó un bichillo blanco que saltaba sobre la cabeza del ninja.

- Argh! Bájate bollo blanco

- Kuroríiin

- Argh! Vuelve aquí – dijo el ninja mientras se ponía a perseguir a Mokona

- Hime¿ estás bien?- le preguntó un chico a la muchacha de su lado

- Hai, Syaoran-kun- le contestó esta, mientras miraba sonriente la persecución de Mokona -. Mokochan y Kurogane-san parecen disfrutar del clima. Oh! – exclamó dándose cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

- ¿ Ocurre algo, Sakura-hime?

- ¿ Fye-san?

- Daijoubu, Sakura-chan – dijo el mago de Celes apareciendo al lado de la muchacha-. Ahora lo más importante es ir al frente y evitar que nos dé una insolación...

Fye se había quitado los abrigos que llevaba encima y aún así parecía estar friéndose lentamente sobre la ardiente arena.

- ¿ Estará bien Fye-san? – le preguntó algo preocupada a Syaoran

- Bueno, Fye-san viene de un mundo helado...

Justo en ese momento, el mago se colapsó en la arena. Por suerte, Kurogane lo sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo. Sakura y Syaoran corrieron a su lado, preocupados por Fye.

- Deberíamos parar- comentó Sakura

- Si nos paramos moriremos...-dijo Kurogane mirando a la muchacha. Dirigió su vista al inconsciente mago- y el idiota será el primero. Vamos – cogió cuidadosamente al mago en brazos y siguió su camino haciendo caso omiso a Mokona que no hacía más que decir " Kurorín es genial!"

Los dos chicos lo alcanzaron corriendo por la arena.

* * *

Llevaban caminando dos horas y anochecía ya en el desierto. Kurogane se detuvo y se volvió hacia los chicos, quienes iban uno junto al otro como paseando. El ninja gruñó y miró a Fye, quien seguía inconsciente en sus brazos. Notó que las mejillas del mago estaban encendidas.

- Kurogane-san¿qué le ocurre a Fye-san?- preguntó la princesa

- Fiebre – contestó sin más

Mokona saltó de los brazos de Sakura al regazo de Fye. Pinchó con su manita la cara del mago esperando una respuesta y los otros miraron expectantes al enfermo. Al cabo de unos minutos, se desesperaron al ver que el mago no había reaccionado.

- Esto se pone feo – comentó el ninja ahora más preocupado-. Busquemos una cueva.

- Pero Kurorín, esto es un desierto... – comentó la princesa, realmente preocupada

Kurogane hizo oído sordos al nombre y señaló con la cabeza hacia unas montañas a unos pocos kilómetros.

- Vayamos, hacia allí.

- Kurotán tiene razón.- comentó Mokona

- Pero allí no podremos ayudar a Fye-san – dijo Syaoran

- El frío extremo lo matará de inmediato, si ha sufrido una insolación que es lo que me temo. En una cueva estaremos a resguardo de lluvia y podremos encender una hoguera... y calentar al descerebrado

- Fye –san no es ningún descerebrado – exclamó enfadada la princesa

- Lo sé, pero actúa como tal...

Se dirigieron corriendo hacia esas montañas y entraron en la primera cueva. Kurogane apoyó a Fye contra la fría pared y salió a buscar junto con Syaoran algunas ramas con la que hacer una hoguera, dejando a Mokona, Sakura y Fye en la cueva.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el ninja y el muchacho regresaron a la cueva con un montón de ramas secas de palmerascon las que hicieron una hoguera.

- ¿ Algún cambio?- preguntó Kurogane

La muchacha negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada con tristeza.

- Hime¿ ocurre algo?

- Es que Fye-san siempre me ha ayudaddo con todo, siempre me ha mostrado esa sonrisa y ahora que él está asi...

- Hime...

Sakura miró a Syaoran, quien la miraba con cariño. Sonrió.

- Fye-san estará bien. Pero ahora debemos dormir, Sakura.

- Pero...

- Mañana iremos a la ciudad a llevar a Fye-san a un médico- dijo Kurogane

Los dos muchachos asintieron y se sentaron, dejándose vencer por el sueño debido al cansancio de la caminata. Kurogane esperó a que ambos se durmieran para dirigirse hacia al mago.

- A mí no me engañas

El mago esbozó una tímida sonrisa y abrió lentamente los ojos. Dirigió su mirada fébril hacia el ninja, entrecerrándolos por la molestía del fuego.

- ¿ Estás bien?

- Me siento cansado, débil, mareado... y ardiente.

Kurogane gruñó y se acercó al mago y pasó una mano por su frente, provocando que el mago se pusiera aún más rojo de lo que estaba por la fiebre.

- Duérmete.

- Pero, Kurorín. Si me duermo, tendré pesadillas.

- Idiota, si no lo haces estarás peor.

- Waaaa! Kurorín se preocupa por mí!

Kurogane gruñó pero no apartó su mirada del mago enfermo.

- ¿ Qué tipo de pesadillas?

- Un pasillo oscuro, sin fín, puertas a los lados. Intento abrirlas pero no lo consigo y cuando hago más fuerza las abro y en su interior veo recuerdos que olvidé, que me buscan, pero no sé por qué – explicó el mago, a punto de darle un ataque nervioso. Abrazó a Kurogane, mientras dejaba que unas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.-. Y hay una puerta al final, que me llama y cuando voy a abrirla...

- ¿ Qué pasa?

- Le veo...

- ¿ A quién?

- A él

- ¿ Ese tipejo de nombre Ashura?

Kurogane observó al mago y lo abrazó fuertemente.

- ¿ El silencio es un sí?

No recibió respuesta y bajó su mirada hacia Fye, quien se había calmado un poco y había cerrado los ojos.

- ¿ Estás despierto?

Fye sólo asintió con la cabeza cansinamente. Kurogane suspiró y dejó que el mago se durmiera en esa posición.

Acostó a Fye sobre uno de sus abrigos y lo arropó con el otro. Salió en busca de algo con lo que ayudar al " saltamontes sonriente", que era como llamaba al pobre Fye.

Encontró un cactus, del que cortó varias partes y las llevó de vuelta a la cueva. Se encontró con el mago despierto y sentado mirando la hoguera, pero notó que algo estaba mal con ver su mirada apagada, vacía de todo sentimiento, perdida en un mundo lejano. Dejó a un lado lo que traía y se acercó al mago cuidadosamente, para no asustarlo ni despertarlo en caso de que estuviera sonámbulo.( Ya saben que despertar a un sonámbulo puede ser fatal para él). Pero al ver que apenas se inmutó de su presencia se puso a zarandearlo bruscamente y gritando desesperado que el mago despertara. Los ojos del mago flasearon al cabo de unos minutos con un brillo de confusión y la mirada dejó de ser distante.

- ¿ Qué ha pasado?

- Él...

Fye se colapsó contra Kurogane, quien suspiró de nuevo.

- Ese maldito Ashura... ¿ Qué le habría hecho?

Kurogane dejó que Fye descansara en sus brazos y lo arropó con su abrigo, pues se empezaba a notar frío ( Recuerden que a pesar del calor que hace durante el día, por la noche el desierto es una auténtica nevera). Miró al exterior durante unos minutos y luego se dejó vencer por el sueño.

Continuará...

* * *

Kai Angel : se acabó el 1º capi

Mokona : Mokona no puede esperar

Kurogane : Yo sí

Fye : Uwaaa! Kurogane es malo!

Kurogane : Y tú a la cama estúpido

Sakura : OO

Syaoran : OO

Kai Angel : u.u bueno, ya saben : reviews, please


	2. Ataque sorpresa

Kai Angel : Ohayo!

Sakura : Ohayo, Angie-chan! n.n

Kai Angel : O/O y ese nombre?

Sakura : Te queda mucho mejor, verdad Kurochín?

Syaoran : OO

Mokona : Waaaaaa! Sakura es genial!

Kurogane : ¬¬

**Dedicatoria **: A todos mis lectores, reviewers y a Maki Tasui, Pizza O y a DC

* * *

**2. Ataque sorpresa**

A la mañana siguiente, el resto del grupo despertó, encontrándose con el ninja ya despierto. Pero, les llamó la atención el ver al mago de Celes en brazos de Kurogane. Kurogane salió de su ensimismamiento al notar movimiento, y dirigió su vista a los otros tres.

- Debemos ir ya.

- ¿ Y Fye-san? - preguntó Syaoran

- No le ayudará quedarnos aquí – contestó levantándose del suelo, con cuidado de no despertar al mago, quién había caído en un sueño inducido por la fiebre.- Vamos

Salieron de la cueva, en dirección a la ciudad de Arvi. Sabían de ella por los carteles que habían visto el otro día.

El calor los azotó de forma brusca en cuanto abandonaron el frescor de la cueva. Kurogane notó que Fye se estremecía. Pero notó otra cosa : algo malo se acercaba. Echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, sin problema alguno por el peso del mago.

_No pesa nada... ¿ Acaso no come? Ahora que lo pienso, no suele comer mucho._

- ¡ Corred! - gritó al resto-. ¡ No os separéis, pero corred!

Syaoran tomó la mano de Sakura y corrió hacia el ninja, con Sakura más atenta al modo de correr del muchacho.

De repente, pegó un grito de sorpresa.

- Hime¿ qué ocurre?

- ¡ Eso!

A lo lejos, se veía a un vulto recorrer bajo la arena el camino hacia ellos. Pero, esa cosa, bicho, lo que fuera, iba aumentando de tamaño según avanzaba.

- ¡ Kurogane-san!-alarmó el chico.

Segundos después Sakura y Syaoran volaban por los aires, el uno agarrado al otro, y Mokona cantando la canción que ya conocemos ( sí, la del globo).

Kurogane vio como esa cosa se acercaba a él a una velocidad increíble y con mucha fuerza. Agarró al mago fuertemente, dando la espalda al peligro, esperando proteger al enfermo de esa forma. Recibió un fuerte golpe en la espalda, que lo mandó por los aires. Institivamente agarró aún más fuerte al mago y esperó el golpe contra la arena del desierto. Rodó duna abajo, agarrando a Fye todo el viaje hasta que su cabeza golpeó con una piedra y antes de que su vista se nublara y perdiera el sentido, vio al mago estrellarse contra una pared de piedra. Después todo se volvió negro y no supo nada más.

* * *

Le dolía la cabeza. Se sentía mareado y los apagados gritos que oía, le hacían sentirse peor.

_...gane-san_

El dolor aumentó y sintió como si le clavaran cuchillos en la frente.

_Kurogane-san_

Alguien llamaba su nombre. Sacudió la cabeza y abrió los ojos encontrándose con los rostros llenos de preocupación de Sakura y Syaoran. Y Mokona pinchándole con un palo

- ¡ Kurogane-san!

Era Syaoran. Él le había estado llamando. Parpadeó varias veces confuso y luego recordó a Fye. Se levantó bruscamente haciendo caso omiso al dolor de cabeza y corrió hacia el mago. Bajo la cabeza de este se había formado un charquito de sangre.

- ¡ No! - gritó

Tomó una muñeca del mago y buscó su pulso. Encontró uno, muy débil. Apartó su mano rápidamente.Y por primera vez se fijó en la palidez extrema del mago y en lo fría que estaba la piel. Tanteó con su mano la cabeza de Fye, pidiendo no encontrar ningún hueso roto, y al hallar una herida superficial, suspiró con alivio. Tomó en brazos a Fye y caminó a grandes zancadas sin esperar al resto. Ahora lo que le importaba era salvar al mago. Subió la duna como pudo llevando a Fye con mucho cuidado y miró hacia el frente. Ahí estaba. La ciudad de Arvi.

* * *

Kai Angel : Se acabó el 2º capi!

Sakura : Pobre Fye-san

Kai Angel : Preparaos para el próximo capi : La ciudad de Arvi.

Syaoran ¿ Tan Rápido?

Kai Angel : Ya sé que quedó cortito... pero, tenía que hacerlo. El siguiente será mucho más largo y ahora hay que actualizar otros fics así que ja ne!


	3. Arvi, la ciudad del desierto

Kai Angel : Aquí está el tercer capi!

Mokona : Mokona esperó

Kurogane : ¬¬ bollo blanco, cuidado con lo que haces.

Fye : agua...arf.arf...agua...X.X

Kurogane : Idiota

**Dedicatoria : **A todos mis lectores y reviewers. A **Maki Tasui**, **DC**, **Fye san** y **Pizza nOn**

* * *

****

**3. Arvi, la ciudad del desierto**

Desde la duna, Kurogane observó las altas torres blancas que sobresalían sobre las montañas. Miró al mago, notando que sus mejillas no se habían apagado, y gruñó con un tono de desesperación.

Se volvió hacia Sakura y Syaoran, que jugaban con Mokona entre la arena.

- La ciudad está a una hora de camino más o menos.

Los muchachos asintieron y siguieron al ninja, camino a la ciudad.

* * *

Una gran puerta de roca blanca con jeroglíficos les cerró el paso a la ciudad. Estos jeroglíficos impactaron en todos.

Fye, que había despertado de su letargo a mitad del camino, pero que Kurogane no le dejó ir andando, se había sentado en la arena y miraba la puerta confundido. Kurogane la miraba con fastidio. Syaoran observaba cada dibujo con detenimiento, mientras Sakura se dedicaba a decir con Mokona "¡ Qué bonito!"

- Esto es magia muy poderosa – comentó Fye

- ¡ Mokona lo sabe!

Fye se pusó en pie y se acercó a la puerta lentamente, indicando a los demás que se alejasen. Posó su mano sobre la puerta y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el poder de la puerta.

Una luz blanquecina lo envolvió y sus ropas y su cabello se movio por las ráfagas de energía mágica que despedía la puerta.

- ¡ Fye-san!- exclamó Syaoran

Un ligero "click" y un crujido les anunció que la puerta ya estaba abierta.

La luz siguió envolviendo al mago, absorvieno sus energías, hasta que cayó de rodillas al suelo completamente exhausto. Kurogane evitó que su cabeza diera contra la puerta de piedra.

- ¡ Mokona no siente ya ese poder!- exclamó el bichillo

Kurogane, Sakura y Syaoran se miraron entre sí. Luego, centraron su mirada en el mago inconsciente que yacía en brazos del ninja. Los cuatro suspiraron sin saber qué hacer o decir.

- ¡ Mekyo!

Los tres miraron a la pequeña.

- ¿ Una pluma?

La joya de la frente de Mokona resplandeció y ante ellos apareció la Bruja de la Dimensión.

- Ohayo, muchachos.

- Yuuko-chan – esclamó Mokona-. Ohayo!

- ¡ Tú! - dijo el japonés

- ¡ La Bruja de la Dimensión! - exclamaron ambos chicos

- Vaya, veo que esta vez Mokona os ha llevado a un país más acorde con vuestro clima, Sakura-hime.

- Hai

- También veo que el mago no ha podido soportarlo y a juzgar por su estado diría que no es solo eso¿ Verdad, Cachorro?

- Fiebre, tiene fiebre.- gruñó Kurogane, haciendo caso omiso al nombre.

- Os mandaré algo con el que podréis cuidar a Fye

- Muchas gracias – dijo Sakura, aliviada de que por fín su compañero pudiera ser cuidado

- ¡ Ni se te ocurra¡ Que sé que nos las piensas cobrar de alguna forma!

La Bruja de la Dimensión sonrió antes de desaparecer. Mokona abrió la boca.

- ¡ Paaaaya! - dijo mientras salía una bola de luz de su boca.

La bola de luz cayó en manos de Kurogane, quien miró on expectación el votecito azul que apareció una vez la luz se apagó.

- ¡ Mokona siente tres poderes!

- ¿ Tres? - preguntaron los tres a Mokona -. La pluma...

- Sí, pero no sé cuál de ellos es la pluma de Sakura.

- Quizás uno de ellos sea yo – dijo una voz suave.

Todos miraron hacia la puerta con confusión y alertas, y exclamaron sorprendidos . En la puerta había un muchacho, y éste era la viva imagen de Fye, con sus cabellos dorados y sus ojos azules.

- Bienvenidos a la ciudad de Arvi -dijo el muchacho -. Vengan les llevaré a casa donde podrán descansar.

El muchacho los guió por una serie de callejuelas hasta una casona más alejada del resto, junto a un camino que llevaba a una fortaleza, cuyas torres eran las que sobresalían sobre las montañas.

- Es la fortaleza de Arvi.

La fortaleza estaba levantada sobre una gran mole de roca volcánica. La fortaleza estaba construída con roca blanca, como la de la puerta, y sus torres transparentes dejaban pasar el sol a través de ellas.

- ¡ Qué bonito! - exclamó la princesa Sakura

- Las torres son de cuarzo y el resto es cuarcita- explicó el chico.

Con un movimiento ligero de la mano, la puerta al jardín de la casa se abrió con un chirrido. Atravesaron la entrada y siguieron a la copia diminuta de Fye. Les llevó al salón de la casa. Esta era enorme. Tenía un piano al lado de una ventana y una estantería enorme llena de libros. En medio de la sala había una serie de sofás largos.

- Poned a vuestro amigo en este sofá – dijo, indicándoles un sofá verde-. Es el más cómodo. Le vendrá bien para su descanso.

Kurogane acostó a Fye en el sofá indicado. El mago se movió adaptándose a la comodidad del sofá y Kurogane lo arropó con su abrigo.

Se sentó al lado del inconsciente, enfrente del dueño de la casa.

- Aquí se está fresquito, como podéis ver.

Syaoran miró a través de la ventana y se volvió hacia el chico.

- ¿ Qué país es este?

- Esto era Ehres, el país de los colores, conocido por su variedad de flora y fauna. Ahora mismo, se le conoce como Hadesite, completamente desértico. Y, en el futuro, será Celes, el mundo helado.

Syaoran asintió para dar a entender que había oído y entendido.

_Pero ¿ qué provocó esos cambios tan bruscos de clima? Acaso se trata de una pluma de Sakura _pensó Syaoran.

Se cruzó con la mirada del chico.

- Eso es, Syaoran-kun – dijo sonriente

Se volvió al resto y les indicó que se sentaran a tomar chocolate con churros.

- Disculpadme, no me presenté aunque creo que no es necesario¿ verdad Moko-chan?

Mokona estiró sus largas orejas y saltó a la cabeza del muchacho.

- ¡ Hai¡ Fye es genial!

- Pueden llamarme Fye-kun para diferenciarme de vuestro amigo, aunque en el estado en el que se encuentra, dudo que aguante mucho despierto.

- ¿ Qué eres de Fye¿ Algún familiar?

- Yo soy su pasado, bueno no...

Los otros lo miraron confusos.

- Soy un recuerdo de su pasado, al igual que Hadesite, un fragmento de su memoria perdida que jamás recuperó y que al entrar en contacto con el poder de la pluma de Sakura-chan, provoca esto. Una vivencia del pasado.

- ¿ Sabes algo de las plumas de Sakura?

- Hai, por supuesto. Como mago, puedo leer el futuro en las estrellas y en la naturaleza en sí y luego escribo todo lo visto en mi libro del futuro.

- ¿ Has visto el final del viaje?

Fye-kun miró sonriente a Sakura y a Syaoran.

- ¿ Qué viste?

- Eso será un secreto, Syaoran-kun – le dijo.

Miró a Syaoran sonriente y luego a Sakura, sonriendo también.

- Será lo mejor...

- Otra cosa. ¿ Cómo es que conoces a Mokona? Si apenas nos hemos conocido hoy.

- Cierto. El poder de Fye es enorme, peligroso y muy codiciado. La única forma de rebajar su peligro es mediante la creación de conjuros o criaturas. El fénix que estaba en su espalda es el dios protector de Hermen, un bosque en el que sólo pueden entrar magos calificados. En un momento, el fénix tuvo que ser protegido y Fye, decidió hacerlo él. Así vivían en beneficio mutuo : Fye protegía al fénix y el fénix le ayudaba a controlar su magia.

- Pero, Mokona...

- Paciencia, Syaoran-kun. Mokona es creación mía, es decir, de Fye. Si no encontráis pronto la pluma, mi futuro podría desaparecer para siempre – dijo Fye-kun, mirando al mago inconsciente.

Kurogane, Syaoran y Sakura miraron a su compañero de viaje.

- Entonces¿ Fye-san ha pasado por lo mismo que yo?- preguntó algo triste Sakura.

- Sólo, que mi futuro jamás recuperó cuatro recuerdos... Yo soy uno de ellos.

- ¿ Hay algo que podamos hacer? - preguntó tristemente Sakura.

- Siempre hay algo que podéis hacer, Sakura-chan

Sakura miró confundida a Fye-kun y éste le sonrió.

- ¿ Qué es?

- Recobrad vuestra pluma, sólo así Ehres volverá...

- Pero... - titubeó mirando al mago, cuyas mejillas se habían encendido de nuevo y que estaba siendo cuidado por Kurogane.

- Sakura-chan, yo sólo soy un recuerdo que volverá a su dueño en su debido momento- le dijo a Sakura-. Además, teniendo a Kurorín y a todos vosotros, está en buen cuidado y me alegra ver que su corazón, se vuelve a llenar poco a poco con felicidad y luz.

- ¿ QUÉ? - bramó el ninja dirigiéndo una mirada mortal al chico, quien le sonrió-. ¿ Ya lo tenías todo preparado?

- Si te refieres a los nombres, sí. Jajaja

- ¬ ¬

- Waaaa! Fye es el mejor!

Sakura no pudo más que sonreír.

_Se ve que Fye siempre ha sido así. Ojalá no cambie nunca_ pensó mientras miraba al mago, que había quedado desatendido, en cuanto Kurogane se puso a perseguir a Fye-kun.

Continuará...

* * *

Kai Angel : Yai! 3º capi subido al fin o

Mokona : Hay dos Fye

Fye-kun : Hai, Moko-chan

Kai Angel : Ya sabéis... ¡ reviews please!


	4. Noche en vela

Kai Angel : Puu! Por fín! El 4º capi!

Mokona : Mokona esperó.

Kurogane : Bollo blanco...

Fye : z.z… eh?

Fye-kun : Kurotán, deja descansar a Fye

Fye ¿ Alguien me llamó?

Kurogane : No. Duérmete.

Fye : Ok... z.z

**Agradecimientos** : A todos los lectores. A **Maki Tasui** ( no te cambies el nombre!), a **DarkCryonic**, a **Fye San**, a **haku usui**, a **mafi** y a **marian-14**

* * *

**3. Noche en vela**

Era de noche. Todos habían ido a sus habitaciones para descansar. Kurogane había llevado al mago a la habitación que le indicó Fye-kun.

Era una habitación grande blanca con decoraciones azules, símbolos parecidos a los de la ropa del mago. Tenía grandes ventanas y estaba comunicada con la habitación del ninja.

Acostó al mago en la cama y lo arropó con las sábanas. Observó el rostro sereno de Fye, quien dormía sin problemas, a pesar de tener fiebre. Suspiró y miró a través de la ventana. Un gran jardín con una fuente en medio, iluminado por la luz de millones de estrellas y la Luna.

- Bonito paisaje¿ verdad? – dijo una voz

Kurogane se volvió hacia la puerta de la habitación, de donde venía la voz, y se encontró con Fye-kun.

Éste traía una palangana y unos paños. Se acercó a ambos y colocó la palangana al lado del ninja. Tomó un paño, lo mojó en agua y lo escurrió colocándolo luego sobre la frente de Fye.

- ¿ Hay algo que te reconcome Kurorín?

- Estás ocultando algo...

- Sólo estoy guardando una cosa para el final

- ¿ Tiene que ver con la pluma de la princesa?

- Sí y no

- Sólo puede ser una cosa.

- Es algo relacionado con ella, pero no es la pluma

Kurogane lo miró a los ojos excrudiñando en su interior, buscando algo que le indicara una mentira. Sólo hayó sinceridad y miedo.

- ¿ A qué tiene miedo un mago?- le preguntó al chico

- A muchas cosas.

- ¿ La pluma es una de ellas?

- La pluma de Sakura-chan es un gran poder...

- Eso ya lo sé

- Que acabó con la vida de todos los magos a partir de los 23 años. Yo era el más pequeño y por eso sigo vivo...

- ¿ Y ese Ashura?

- Él controla la pluma y por eso a pesar de ser mayor de 23, sigue aquí.

- Tiene que haber alguna forma para evitar eso

- ¿ Por qué crees que Fye huyó de Celes?

- No creo que huyera por una pluma... Él es una mago y...

- Bueno, pues en estos momentos Fye tiene 23 años. Habiendo visto sufrir a su pueblo de esa forma¿ te quedarías y dejarías que una pluma te matara?

- No. Viajaría en busca de una posible solución

- Ahí tienes la respuesta, Kurogane.

Kurogane se quedó pensativo y miró la pálida forma del mago que descansaba en la cama.

- Pero él dijo que no quería volver a Celes

- Busca el pasado...

El ninja miró a Fye-kun

- Y en estamos en él... ¿ Pero para qué?

- ¿ Acaso para el mejor ninja del Japón le cuesta entender una cosa tan simple?

- ¿ A qué te refieres con eso, saltamontes sonriente?

Fye-kun sonrió y miró a Fye.

- La única forma de detener a la pluma es devolverla a su dueño, en este caso a Sakura-chan.

- ¿ Y si algo sale mal?

- Yo nunca perdí las esperanzas de que Celes volviera a ser Ehres algún día, y Fye tampoco.

Kurogane miró a Fye-kun a los ojos. Halló esperanza. Suspiró y apartó la mirada

- ¿ Qué pasará luego?

- El mundo de Celes desaparecerá

El ninja tomó la mano del mago.

- ¿ Y Fye?

- Él decidirá qué es lo que quiere.

- Ashura es una persona malvada

- Lo es porque su conciencia fue destruida hace mucho tiempo

- ¿ Queda algo de él?

- Sólo él, su cuerpo... Pero está controlado por las fuerzas del mal.

- No serán unos tipos de negro que parecen ninjas ¿ no?

Fye-kun parpadeó varias veces y luego se quedó pensativo.

- Pues ahora que lo dices... La verdad es que iban de negro y parecían ninjas... Y podían viajar a través de dimensiones.

- Son ellos

- ¿ Tú también los conoces?

- Sí y Syaoran también.

- Me temo que todas las dimensiones están en peligro – Fye-kun miró al reloj de la pared-. Vaya, te he quitado horas de sueño. Discúlpame.

Fye-kun se alejó del lado del ninja y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación. Iba a salir cuando una voz lo retuvo.

- ¿ Y qué pasará contigo?

Fye-kun sólo sonrió antes de salir de la habitación dejando al ninja en compañía del enfermo.

Kurogane observó un rato la puerta y luego se volvió hacia su compañero de viaje. Apartó el paño de su frente y pasó una mano por ella. Suspiró con resignación. La fiebre aumentó durante el tiempo en que desatendió al mago y ahora, éste estaba pasando factura por ello.

- Demonios... – susurró mientras empapaba el paño en agua y lo pasaba por el rostro enrojecido de Fye. Esperando calmarlo un poco de su agonía-. ¿ Qué te pasa?

- Kuro-pyu...

Kurogane vio cómo se abrían poco a poco los ojos del mago. Fye entrecerró los ojos para enfocar la vista.

- No hagas eso – le dijo Kurogane

- Kuro-tán...

- Te dañarás la vista. Si no ves bien, cierra los ojos.

Fye suspiró y cerró los ojos. Hubo un laaaargo silencio, en el que Kurogane no apartó su vista del enfermo.

- ¿ Estás despierto?

- Casi...

- Bien, pues escucha esto que te voy a decir.

Fye abrió los ojos, ya enfocados y miró al ninja, confusamente.

- No vuelvas atrás. Pero no olvides. Y no vuelvas a perder a nadie nunca más.- dijo mirándole a los ojos seriamente.

Fye le miró con una gran tristeza escondida tras sus ojos. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no quería dejar escapar. Kurogane suspiró y se sentó en la cama a un lado del mago.

- Ven aquí – le indicó

Fye le miró confusamente y con algo de miedo. Kurogane gruñó y trajo hacía sí al mago, abrazándolo fuertemente. Notó que Fye estaba tenso.

- Suelta todo el dolor que tienes dentro – le susurró al oído.

Notó que Fye correspondía al abrazo y lo apretaba, dejando salir todas las lágrimas que había mantenido dentro de él. Todo ese dolor y esa rabia. Kurogane lo observó mientras lloraba y cuando el mago se tranquilizó al cabo de un cuarto de hora, lo mandó de nuevo a acostarse.

De nuevo acostado y arropado con suaves sábanas, Fye dejó caer unas pocas lágrimas que Kurogane secó rápidamente.

- Hey – le dijo éste-. Ya está, todo eso se acabó. Ahora duérmete un poco.

Fye le miró. Su cara estaba brillante de las lágrimas. Kurogane pasó una mano por su frente. Suspiró y colocó de nuevo el paño sobre la frente del mago, y colocó el abrigo de éste sobre las sábanas.

- Venga duémete – le susurró

Fye asintió y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar al país de los sueños. Kurogane se quedó un rato mirándolo y viendo que dormía tranquilamente, se levantó y fue hasta su habitación. Regresó con una butaca en la que se sentó. Apenas sentarse, se durmió sin darse cuenta.

* * *

Mientras, en el jardín de la casa ,Fye-kun observaba el cielo despejado plagado de estrellas.

- Ojalá tengan suerte...

- ¿ A quién te refieres? – preguntó una vocecilla

- A Fye y a Kurorín, por supuesto, Moko-chan.

Estuvo un rato más mirando el cielo y luego se dio la vuelta, camino hacia la casa, llevando consigo a la bola blanca.

- Es tarde, Moko-chan. Y mañana haré desayuno rico.

- Hai¡ Desayuno rico, desayuno rico!

- Vamos a descansar.

Continuará...

* * *

Kai Angel : Se acabó el capi 4º

Mokona : Hai!

Fye – kun : Nos vemos en el próximo capi!

Todos : Ja ne!


	5. Regresando de las tinieblas

Kai Angel : Regresé hoy por 2º vez jajaj

Kurogane : a ver si se termina ya esta historia

Fye : waaa! Kuropipi es malo

Kurogane : Cállate, sonrisa con patas.

**Agradecimientos : **a **Fye San** ( saludos desde Hadesite!)a **Maki Tasui**, a **DarkCryonic**, a **marian-14**, a **haku-usui**, a **Hisaki-chan** y a **mafi**. en fín, a todos , muchas gracias!

* * *

**4. Regresando de las tinieblas**

Kurogane observó al mago. Fye llevaba horas dando vueltas en la cama y Kurogane no sabía qué hacer.

Harto de verlo así, bufó. Fye se fue hasta la esquina de la cama rodando y estuvo a punto de caer de no ser por el ninja que fue más rápido y lo cogió antes de que cayera al suelo.

Sentó al mago en el suelo apoyado contra la cama y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos. Fye tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, como si estuviera luchando contra algo.

- Diablos...

Sin saber qué hacer, se quedó mirando al mago.

- Hey. Si me oyes abre los ojos inmediatamente.

Tras mucho esfuerzo los ojos de Fye se abrieron lentamente, febriles, desenfocados.

- Ni se te ocurra cerrar los ojos ahora, idiota.

- Lo siento... Kuro-pi...

Antes de obtener una respuesta por parte del ninja, sus párpados cayeron pesadamente y se hundió de nuevo en la oscuridad.

Kurogane se desesperó y llamó a todos, para que subieran a la habitación.

Cuando todos se presentaron en la estancia, el mago yacía de nuevo en la cama, con ambas manos sobre su pecho.

- ¿ Hay aquí algún médico? – le preguntó el ninja a Fye-kun

- La última vez que hubo uno, el rey lo mató.

- ¿ Y tú¿ Podrías ayudarlo?

- Mis conocimientos son muy escasos.

Todos se miraron preocupados y desesperados sin saber qué hacer. Sakura sollozó un poco, pero se calmó cuando Syaoran la miró.

- ¡ Mekyo!- saltó Mokona

Todos la miraron expectantes. Si era la pluma significaba que Ashura estaba en la puerta de la casa de Fye-kun. Si no lo era, se preguntaban qué podría ser.

La joya de Mokona se iluminó, y la imagen de la Bruja de la Dimensión se proyectó en el aire.

- Konba wa, Mokona. ¿ Cómo les va por ahí?

- Muy bien – dijo Sakura

- Veo que estáis mejor Sakura-hime, se os ve más descansada.

- Arigato, estoy mejor

- Eso es un alivio – dijo la bruja, mirando al rededor -. ¿ Y cómo le va a Fye?

- Sigue en cama - contestó Syaoran.

- ¿ No utilizaron lo que les mandé?

- Oh! Con tanta cosa se nos olvidó completamente.

- Esa pócima no lo sanará del todo. Sólo le bajará la fiebre y le hará dormir.

Oyeron que la puerta de la habitación se abría. Todos miraron hacia allí y vieron a Fye-kun con una bandeja de pastelillos de chocolate recién hechos.

- Konba wa, Fye-kun.

- Konba wa, Yuuko-chan.

- ¿ Qué llevas ahí que huele tan bien?

- Son "montañitas".

- ¿ Ein? – dijo Kurogane

- Barritas de hojaldre cubiertas de chocolate y crocanti – explicó Fye-kun-. Sé que te gustan así que decidí prepararte unas.

- Es muy amable por tu parte, Fye-kun. Será un honor tomarlas sabiendo que vienen de tan notable maestro en la bollería.

- El honor es mío, Yuuko-chan.

- Arigato. Dáselo a Mokona

- Ten cuidado, no te vayas a quemar la lengua...

- No creo que lo haga con una delicia como ésta.

- Bueno, yo sólo avisé.

- Está bien que lo hagas.

Fye-kun sonrió y entregó la bandeja a Mokona. La Bruja de la Dimensión recibió la bandeja con mucho entusiasmo. Cogió un pastelillo y le dio un mordisco.

- Hmm. Cada día están mejor..

- Me estás sacando los colores.

- No es mi intención.

- ¡ Fye- kun sonrojado! – saltó Mokona.

Yuuko-chan sonrió y se terminó el pastelillo.

- Que paséis un buen día.

- Igualmente – contestaron todos

La proyección desapareció. Todos se miraron.

- Démosle la medicina a Fye – dijo Sakura

- ¿ Qué medicina os dio? – preguntó Fye-kun

- Un bote azul

- Ah! Oh! Jarabe de tilro... Prepararé chocolate.

- Pero, Fye-san no podrá...

- Hazme caso, Sakura-chan. No creo que duerma mucho más con semejante asquerosidad, con perdón con la palabra. Lo mejor es mezclarlo con el chocolate y hacérselo beber todo seguido.

Sakura asintió y siguió a Fye-kun, dejando a Mokona, Xiaolang y Kurogane acompañando al enfermo.

- ¿ Crees que se pondrá bien? – le preguntó Syaoran a Kurogane

- Esperemos que sí.

* * *

Fye notaba una brisa erizando su piel. Sentía cómo movía sus dorados cabellos. Era una sensación única, reconfortante. Le invitaba a abrir los ojos y sin embargo, los mantuvo cerrados escuchando atentamente a la brisa.

Al cabo de un rato, abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con las miradas llenas de preocupación de sus compañeros de viaje y la cara sonriente de Yuuko-chan.

- Qué...¿ Qué pasó?

- Creímos que perdíamos a uno del equipo – dijo la Bruja de la Dimensión

Fye la miró confusamente y ella siguió sonriente.

- Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado – dijo, al cabo de un rato -. Hasta otra, muchachos.

Todos se volvieron hacia el mago tras despedirse de Yuuko-chan.

- ¿ A qué vienen esas caras tan largas?

- Fye-san¿ estás bien?

Él sólo sonrió.

- Que no me entere que os preocupáis por mí, Sakura-chan. Estoy bien, solo algo cansado.

- Me alegro mucho – dijo Sakura radiante de felicidad, echándose al cuello del mago.

Fye se sintió feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y él devolvió el abrazo a Sakura.

- Hime, creo que deberíamos dejarle descansar a Fye-san... – dijo Syaoran-. Y nada de ponerme caras – añadió al ver a Sakura empezar a poner caras.

Sakura se separó de Fye.

- Bueno, Fye-san. Descansa.

- Lo haré, Sakura-chan.

Fye esperó a ver salir a los dos muchachos con una sonrisa. Luego se puso serio, suspiró y miró a Kurogane.

- Kuro-chin...

- Hn

- ¿ Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?

- 4 días seguidos.

- Oh... Es mucho

- Más te vale estar bien ahora, zoquete.

Fye sonrió y cerró los ojos, adentrándose en un mundo de sueños.

Continuará...

* * *

Kai Angel : Y aquí está el 5º capi!

Fye-kun : Sí

Mokona : Mokona quiere montañitas

Fye-kun : Tienes una bandeja exclusiva para ti

Mokona: Síiii? Waaa! Fye-kun kawaii!

Fye-kun y Kai Angel : Nos vemos!


	6. Cantando con la luna

Kai Angel : Iraishamahou!

Fye-kun : Konnichipuu!

Kai Angel : Aquí está el capi 6, nia!

Kurogane : Para mi desgracia...

Fye : Miiiaaaaauuuuu

Sakura : Miau, miau!

Syaoran : OO Sakura-hime...

Kurogane : Divino. Y yo que pensaba que tenía bastante con la sonrisa con patas, va el idiota y se emborracha.

Sakura : Miau!

Kurogane : Y esa mocosa también...

Mokona : Kurogane hen! ( raro?)

Kurogane : Y el bollo de mantequilla también...

Fye-kun : Ajajjajjaj. Pobre Kuro-salchicha, se siente taaaan querido por cierto gatito –mirada maliciosa

Kurogane : Y el idiota 2 también...

Kai Angel : En fín, les dejo el capi...

**Agradecimientos : **a **Maki Tasui**, **Fye San, mafi**, **marian-14**, **haku-usui**, **DarkCryonic** y **HagaRenPotter.**

* * *

****

**6. Cantando con la luna**

Fye se despertó en la habitación. Debía llevar varias horas dormido, pues la chimenea de su habitación ya no crepitaba y el Sol estaba ya en el horizonte.

Se levantó de la cama haciendo caso omiso a la sensación de vértigo que tenía. Miró alrededor buscando su ropa, pero no las vio. Suspiró y bajó las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la sala mayor, donde le esperaba el desayuno y una carta.

Cogió la carta y leyó lo siguiente :

_Querido, Fye-san:_

_Hemos salido un rato. Fye-kun nos iba a enseñar una cosa. Aprovecharemos a buscar información acerca de alguna pluma._

_Tú sigue descansando y recupérate pronto, por favor. Has hecho mucho por ayudar y ahora me toca a mí._

_Sakura._

Suspiró y sonrió.

- Sakura-chan...

Una punzada de dolor atravesó su cabeza. Se llevó una mano a la frente y notó que estaba calentándose de nuevo. Al cabo de unos minutos, el dolor pasó y gruñó.

- ¿Qué me está pasando?

Sus rodillas flaquearon y cayó al suelo, golpeándose en la cabeza con una punta de la mesa.

- Kurogane...-susurró antes de que la oscuridad lo envolviera, dejándose llevar a una profunda inconsciencia.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Hoy hace menos calor que ayer – comentó Sakura

- Tenéis razón, hime – asintió Syaoran

El grupo estaba sentado en una duna, a las afueras de la ciudad. Fye-kun los había llevado allí para que vieran el amanecer.

Kurogane parecía distante. Sus pensamientos estaban puestos en el mago.

- Ve a casa – le dijo Fye-kun

Kurogane miró al chico.

- Él te necesita, más que a nadie y más que nunca ahora... Así que ve.

Sin rechistar, el ninja se levantó y regresó a la ciudad, rápidamente, pues tenía un mal presentimiento.

- Ojalá el hitzusen no les cambie – susurró Fye-kun

- Waiiii! Fye-kun kawaii!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kurogane entró en la casa y subió directamente a la habitación, donde tendría que estar Fye. La encontró vacía, sin rastro alguno del mago.

- Demonios...

Bajó a la sala mayor, donde lo encontró tirado en el suelo. Se arrodilló junto a él y lo sentó apoyado contra su pecho, abrazándolo fuertemente.

- Fye...

Levantó con cuidado del suelo a Fye y lo llevó de nuevo a la habitación. Lo acomodó en la cama y lo arropó con las sábanas.

Miró al mago inconsciente. Notó que estaba más pálido de lo normal y más frío. Y entonces se fijo en la brecha que el mago tenía en la frente. Parecía que acababa de abrirse y de ella manaba hilillos de sangre. Sin rechistar, tomó un paño y lo mojo en el agua que había en la palangana, dejada en caso de necesidad, y se puso a limpiar la herida.

Tras ello, se quedó mirando al mago fijamente esperando un movimiento de éste. Sabía que estaba vivo, porque respiraba. Tomó una mano del mago entre las suyas.

- Fye, despierta...-susurró, con la esperanza de que se cumpliera.

Estuvo así una hora y cuando empezaba a perder las esperanzas, un débil gemido, le avisó de un cambio. Apretó con más fuerza la mano del mago y sonrió al ver a este abrir lentamente los ojos.

- Kuro-chichi...

- Idiota, me asusté de verdad.

- Gomennasai...

Kurogane rió con ganas, dejando a Fye sorprendido.

- No hay por qué pedir perdón – dijo suavemente-. ¿ Cómo estás?

- ¿ Qué pasó?

- ¿ No recuerdas nada? Parece ser que te desmayaste en la sala mayor y ahí te encontré.

- ¡oh!

- ¿ Qué hacías ahí?

- Iba a desayunar...

- Ahora te lo subo, si quieres.

- No... Ya no me apetece...No tengo hambre

- Está bien.

Hubo un silencio que fue roto, por un ruido extraño.

¡ GORGLOGLÓ!

- ¿ Qué fue eso? – preguntó Fye, tímidamente y sonrojado

- Juraría que dijiste que no tenías hambre – dijo medio riéndose, viéndolo actuar tan tímidamente.- Ahora vuelvo

- Hai...

Unos segundos más tarde, Kurogane regresaba con una bandeja.

- Aquí tienes – dijo extendiéndole la bandeja al mago-. Chocolate y churros.

- Arigato...

Kurogane se sentó en una silla al lado de la cabecera de la cama en la que descansaba el mago y observó a Fye, mientras desayunaba. Fye parecía extremadamente cansado y muy débil. Se terminó el desayuno rápidamente y le devolvió la bandeja al ninja, que la dejó en el suelo detrás de la silla. Kurogane le tomó una mano y notó como Fye apretaba la suya.

Fye se acomodó en la cama, sintiéndose completamente exhausto. Kurogane puso una mano sobre la frente del mago. Sin avisar, sus ojos se cerraron y su mano dejó de apretar la de Kurogane.

- ¡ Fye!

Pero el mago ya no le oía, sino que encontraba vagando en un mundo sin sueños. Kurogane apretó la mano de Fye y apartó la suya de la frente de éste.

Miró por la ventana, hacia el jardín. Ya era de noche. Una noche despejada salpicada de estrellas y una luna enorme, perfecta. Y entonces a Kurogane le vino a la cabeza una letra de una canción.

_When it ´s dark,_

_the only lights around_

_are the brightly stars._

_Singing under the moonlight,_

_wishes becoming true._

_A wish of hope._

Dirigió su mirada hacia el mago, quien dormía tranquilamente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

_A wish of hope_

* * *

Kai Angel : Hyuuu!

Kurogane : No empieces tú también

Kai Angel : Jajajaja No quiero Kuro-lón

Kurogane : Te voy a sacudir!

Fye-kun : Lo que pasa es que Kuro-popa solo quiere estar con su gatito – mirada maliciosa.

Kurogane ¿ Qué has dicho?

Mokona : Waaaa! Kuro-kon, Onki Wanko ne?

Kai Angel : jajaj. si queries seguir viendo cómo sacar de sus casillas a Kuro-pipi ( Kuro : Maldita seas. KA : XD), entonces esperad al siguiente capi!

Fye-kun : Nos vemos!


	7. El sonido del piano al atardecer

Kai Angel : Volví por segunda vez hoy!

Kurogane ¿ A qué vienen estas prisas?

Kai Angel : Es que empiezo examenes y, bueno, quiero dejar algo...

Kurogane : ¬ ¬

**Agradecimientos : Maki Tasui, marian-14, haku-usui, Fye San, mafi, DarkCryonic, HagaRen Potter... **( laaaaaargo etc. porque sois muchas)

* * *

**7. El sonido del piano al atardecer**

Fye gimió y abrió lentamente los ojos. Veía todo borroso y petañeó varias veces para enfocar la vista.

- Deja de hacer eso, Fye – dijo una voz que en seguida reconoció como la del ninja.

- Kuro-puu...

- Ayer me diste un buen susto.

- ¿ Ayer? – preguntó el mago, confusamente -. No lo recuerdo.

- Y es normal, teniendo la fiebre que tenías.

Fye sonrió levemente y suspiró. Se sentía tremendamente cansado y débil.

- ¿ Puedes andar?

- Ahora lo veremos...

El mago abandonó el calor que le habían dado las sábanas. Se puso en pie, balanceándose e intentando mantener el equilibrio, pero falló y de no ser por Kurogane, que lo sujetó por los hombros, se habría dado contra la cama.

- Parece ser que ni me puedo levantar – suspiró.

El ninja ayudó al mago a sentarse en la cama y, viendo que este tiritaba, colocó sobre sus hombros una manta.

- Vístete un poco.

- Euh.. Sí... Anou... ¿ dónde están mis ropas?

Kurogane le extendió unas.

- Son las de Outo, pero te servirán – le comentó.

Fye asintió y se vistió rápidamente.

- Cuando quieras – le dijo al ninja

- Apóyate en mí.

Kurogane le ayudó a bajar las escaleras. Lo hicieron lentamente, no quería correr el riesgo de que el mago se desmayara en la escalera.

Cuando llegaron a la sala mayor, Syaoran y Sakura se levantaron de sus asientos con sorpresa.

- ¡ Fye-san! – exclamó la muchacha corriendo hacia él y echándose al cuello del mago con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de hacerlo caer, de no ser por Kurogane que sujetó al mago viendo el peligro.

- Fye-san¿ te encuentras bien de verdad?

- Hai Sakura-chan, solo estoy un poco en las nubes jajaja

Sakura y Syaoran sonrieron con alivio y se volvieron a sentar.

- ¿ oh? Aquí hace calor -dijo de repente el mago

- Encendí la chimenea, para tu salud – dijo Fye-kun, apareciendo justo a su lado con una bandeja de Montañitas.

- UAAAAAAAAAAH! – gritó el ninja-. No vuelvas a hacer eso – dijo jadeando.

- Sentaros y desayunad tranquilos.

- Fye! – exclamó una bola blanca que venía saltando por la mesa.

Mokona saltó al regazo de Fye, donde se puso a saltar de nuevo.

- ¿ Te encuentras ya mejor, Fye?

- Hai, Moko-chan.

- Waaaa. Yokatta.

- Arigato

Fye sonrió con una sonrisa cálida, mientras jugueteaba con Mokona. Kurogane sonrió para sus adentros.

_Al fín, he visto una verdadera sonrisa por su parte _pensó, mirando al mago.

Desayunaron tranquilamente. Cuando terminaron, Fye se levantó muy entusiasta.

- ¡ Que nadie se mueva, ya recojo yo!

- Idiota... – susurró en voz baja, lo suficiente para que lo oyera sólo Fye, quien le respondió con otra sonrisa cálida.

Fye recogió toda la mesa y se puso a fregar todos los platos, con Mokona como ayudante.

- No debería esforzarse tanto – comentó Sakura

- Es que... no me gusta que la gente se preocupe por mí, si hay otra cosa en la que deben pensar – explicó Fye-kun cabizbajo -. La gente de Celes y de Hadesite solían preocuparse por mí cuando me veían, a pesar de que ellos estaban en peores condiciones que la mía...

Sakura, Syaoran y Kurogane miraron a Fye-kun. Pero un grito cortó sus hilos de pensamientos.

- ¡ Fye!

Kurogane se levantó de la mesa y corrió hacia la cocina.

- ¡ Bollo blanco¿ Qué es ese griterío?

- Es Fye.

- ¿ Qué pasa?

- Estaba cantando cuando de repente se quedó así, con la mirada perdida.

Kurogane sacudió al mago, que se colapsó contra el ninja. Fye estaba temblando. Fye alzó la mirada y Kurogane se quedó de piedra. Fye estaba llorando de nuevo.

- ¿ Fye-san? – preguntó Syaoran

La mirada de Fye se llenó de terror. El ninja suspiró

- Fuera –dijo

- Pero, Kurogane-san...

- He dicho que fuera.

Al ver que el chico no se movía, cogió al mago en brazos y lo llevó de nuevo a la habitación. Se sentó en el suelo, sin soltar al mago que seguía llorando.

- ¿ Por qué? – murmuró entre sollozos

- ¿ Por qué, qué?

- ¿ Por qué?

- . . .

- ¿ Por qué os preocupáis todos por mí?

- . . .

- Yo no soy nadie con importancia

Kurogane lo escuchaba atentamente y conteniendo su shock, mientras frotaba su espalda para tranquilizarlo.

- Escucha – le dijo el ninja.

Fye no levantó la vista ni dejó de llorar, pero asintió con la cabeza.

- Tú nos importas. Ahí fuera hay muchas personas que se preocupan por ti.

- No las hay...

- ¿ Qué hay de Celes, o Hadesite, o Eres¿ Tampoco hay nadie?

- Kuropii – sollozó Fye-. ¿ Cómo quieres que haya gente si están todos muertos?

- ¿ Muertos?

Fye empezó a llorar con más fuerza y el ninja sólo pudo abrazarlo fuertemente durante un rato. Luego se separó de él y Kurogane le despeinó cariñosamente su cabello.

- Escúchame.

El mago miró al ninja, con algo de miedo.

- No tengas miedo.

Fye bajó la cabeza, escondiendo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Kurogane suspiró sonriendo.

- Ven aquí.

Fye se tensó y para evitar una pelea se acercó al ninja, quien lo abrazó de nuevo.

- Nos tienes a nosotros. Y no tengas miedo, no te pasará nada malo.

El mago sólo asintió con la cabeza.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El grupo había salido de nuevo, dejando al mago de Celes sólo. Estaba ya atardeciendo y Fye se aburría en la cama mirando el techo. El ponerse a llorar lo había dejado completamente exhausto, pero no se podía dormir.

Suspiró y salió de la cama, se volvió a vestir con las ropas de Outo y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a una sala que hacía tiempo no entraba. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y observó su interior.

Ahí estaba su pequeño mundo de la felicidad. Era una sala enorme, con grandes ventanales, toda ella de oro. Comunicaba a través de una gran puerta con el jardín, en el centro del cual se hallaba una fuente. El sonido del agua le trajo recuerdos de aquellos tiempos felices, que luego irían desapareciendo por la desesperación y el miedo.

Sonrió. Ahí estaba su viejo amigo, su piano. Se acercó a él y pasó sus manos por él, acariciando cada hueco del piano. Suspiró y se sentó en la banqueta del piano. Levantó cuidadosamente la tapa del piano y pasó sus pálidas manos por las teclas, contento de sentir algo conocido y familiar. Estiró los dedos y comenzó a tocar una melodía melancólica, muy bonita, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos.

La música le devolvió recuerdos que había olvidado, y, sin embargo, él siguió tocando con los ojos cerrados, reviviendo los buenos momentos del pasado, sin darse cuenta de que sus amigos habían regresado y lo observaban desde la puerta.

Tocó las últimas notas de la canción. Sin abrir los ojos dejó caer una lágrima que recorrió su mejilla hasta estrellarse en las teclas del piano.

El mago, sin abrir los ojos siquiera, se desplomó y su cuerpo no dio contra el suelo por los reflejos de Kurogane, que lo cogió antes de que eso ocurriera. El ninja miró al inconsciente mago, que yacía en sus brazos, y entonces se dio cuenta de cuán rota estaba el alma de Fye.

La luz anaranjada del sol que se ponía en el horizonte atravesó los ventanales. Una fuente de calor para un corazón helado.

Continuara...

* * *

Kai Angel : Yai! Aquí está el 7º capi!

Mokona : Kawaii!

Fye-kun : la próxima vez tienes que hacer que Mokona le chinche a Onki Wanko

Kai Angel : Lo tendré en cuenta – mirada maliciosa

Kurogane ¿QUÉ?

Fye : nos vemos!


	8. Buscando

Kai Angel : Hola a todos!

Fye-kun : Ohayo, Tenshin-chan

Mokona : Kuro-pan sigue dormido!

Fye-kun y Kai Angel : Sí? – viendo estrellitas

Mokona : Sipi sí!

Fye-kun – Oportunidad, oportunidad. jajjaja- mirada maliciosa

Kai Angel : Sí jajja – mirada maliciosa

**Agradecimientos : Maki Tasui, haku-usui, Fye San, marian-14, HagaRenPotter, DarkCryonic, mafi. Arigato! Eskerrik asko! Gracias!**

* * *

**8. Buscando **

Todos miraron la figura durmiente que yacía en el sofá verde de la sala mayor, arropada con sábanas. El mago llevaba horas en ese estado y el grupo empezaba a preocuparse.

- Fye-san ...- susurró Sakura

- ¿ Hime?

- Syaoran-kun¿ y si Fye-san no se despierta de nuevo?

- Debes tener esperanza – dijo Fye-kun-.Perderla lleva a la desesperación, y no le gustaría verte así, te lo aseguro.

- ¿ Y entonces?

Fye-kun cerró el libro que estaba hojeando y sonrió abiertamente.

- ¡ Vive la vida féliz! – exclamó, ganándose una mirada mortal del ninja

- Tú eres más idiota de lo que pensaba - le dijo lanzándole un cojín

El muchacho lo miró tristemente y sonrió, con una sonrisa carente de sentimientos.

- Al menos disfruto de la vida todo lo que puedo- dijo calmadamente-. E intento no mirar al pasado. No se puede cambiar el pasado, pero sí el presente para un futuro mejor.

Kurogane miró seriamente al muchacho, que simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa abierta.

- Syaoran-kun, quiero ir a coger flores para Fye-san

- ¿ Hime?

- Es que el otro día se le veía muy triste y yo no quiero verlo así. ¿ Vienes?

- Hai, Sakura-hime.

Kurogane miró con desagrado a ambos muchachos. Ya le dejaban de nuevo con el desquiciado.

- Yo también he de salir un momento

- ¿ Para?

- Ayer a la noche noté un nuevo poder por aquí – dijo-. Y no es vuestra pluma, Sakura-chan. Así que voy a investigar.

Con eso, los tres chicos y Mokona abandonaron la casa, dejando al ninja en compañía del mago, que seguía inconsciente. Kurogane suspiró.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura y Syaoran salieron de la ciudad acompañados por Fye-kun y Mokona. Iban conversando animadamente y sus risas se mezclaban alegremente, llenando de vida el desierto.

- Fye-kun¿ hay aquí cerca algún oasis?

- Ehm... Bueno, los más cercanos están a 10 km- dijo el muchacho, pensativamente.

- Qué lejos –murmuró desanimada Sakura

- Pero, aquí hay un tipo de flores que sobreviven a cualquier tipo de clima y son junto al castillo y la ciudad, el único vestigio que queda de lo que era Ehres.

Sakura y Syaoran miraron atentos a Fye-kun.

- Sí¿ Nos podrías llevar donde se encuentran?

- Por supuesto, están tras esas montañas. Seguidme.

- Aquí ya estuvimos- dijo Syaoran

- Hai, pero en una cueva, ne?

- Estas montañas están llenas de cuevas, porque es roca caliza.

Fye-kun los guió por un camino nada dificultoso y largo. Subieron las montañas u llegaron a una especie de precipicio.

- Ahora tenemos que bajar, la roca es muy resbaladiza así que tened cuidado. Os llevaré por el camino más fácil.

Fye-kun sacó una cuerda larga de la nada y la ató fuertemente a una roca. Se acercó al precipicio con ella en la mano y empezó a bajarlo.

Sakura y Syaoran se miraron y lo siguieron.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kurogane miró de reojo al mago. Había pasado casi nueve horas desde que lo encontraran en la sala tocando el piano y se desmayara, y Kurogane se empezaba mosquear. Habían pasado ya dos horas desde que los otros se habían ido.

Suspiró y se acercó al mago, y puso su mano sobre la frente de éste. La apartó inmediatamente al notar lo ardiente que estaba. Observando de cerca de Fye, se dio cuenta de que estaba respirando dificultosamente.

Maldiciendo, corrió a la habitación del "sonrisa con patas" y cogió la palangana y los paños que aún estaban allí.

Bajó de nuevo con todo ello y se plantó al lado del mago. Humedeció un paño y lo pasó por el rostro rojo de éste, causando que el mago gimiera en sueños.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Cuidado con este saliente – advirtió Fye-kun

Sakura y Syaoran asintieron. Habían descendido ya la mitad del camino. Sakura resbaló y pegó un grito mientras caía al precipicio.

- ¡ Sakura!

- ¡ Syaoran-kun!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fye abrió los ojos y se sentó en el sofá, jadeando.

- Vaya, ya has despertado – le dijo Kurogane

- ¿ Kuro-mín?

- ¿ A quién esperabas si no?

El mago sólo asintió y se tumbó de nuevo en el sofá. Cerró los ojos de nuevo.

- Sólo fue un sueño, un mal sueño... – murmuró mientras caía de nuevo presa del sueño.

Kurogane suspiró y colocó el paño húmedo en la frente del mago.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¡ Sakura!

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Fye-kun ya se había soltado de la cuerda y se había lanzado hacia Sakura, agarrándola fuertemente.

Los dos cayeron hacia la oscuridad del precipicio.

- ¡ Sakura¡ Fye-kun! – gritó mientras los veía desaparecer.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kurogane tenía una mano de Fye entre las suyas. La fiebre había bajado, pero no se había ido, y observaba satisfecho el tranquilo descansar del mago de Celes.

Fye empezó a temblar. Él también lo notó, la noche empezaba a llegar y el frío empezaba a entrar en la casa.

- Maldito desierto – murmuró

Cogió al mago con cuidado y lo llevó a su habitación. Por no molestarlo, no le puso el pijama y simplemente lo acomodó en la cama, arropándolo con las sábanas.

A pesar de ello, Fye seguía tiritando así que pasó su mano por la frente del mago. La fiebre había regresado.

- Maldición...-murmuró -. ¿ Qué rayos te pasa para estar así?

Sabía que Fye no podía responderle y humedeció el paño de nuevo. Volvió a colocar el paño húmedo en la frente del mago y se dirigió a encender la chimenea. La luz que manaba de la hoguera era reconfortante y Kurogane la miró en silencio, oyendo el crepitar del fuego.

En seguida, se empezó a notar el calor en la habitación. Satisfecho, el ninja se acercó a la cama en la que yacía Fye y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cabecera , observando al mago descansar.

Una hora después, Fye abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró en su cama, arropadopor el calor de las sábanas.

- ¿ Estás despierto? – le preguntó una voz que reconoció como la de Kurogane.

- Kuro-pipi...

- ¿ Te encuentras mejor?

Fye sólo sacudió la cabeza. El ninja suspiró.

- Duérmete otra vez.

- ¿ Qué pasó?

- Te desmayaste

- ¿ Otra vez?

- Sí

Fye cerró los ojos, molesto. Seguía sin gustarle que la gente se preocupara por él. Pero sentía algo raro, una sensación cálida.

- Kuro-chi...

- ¿ Qué quieres?

- Gracias...

- Hmpf

Fye sonrió y se dejó vencer de nuevo en el sueño. Kurogane lo observó un rato, tras el cual miró a un reloj.

- ¿ Pero qué!

Empezó a dudar de si en aquél país tenían conciencia de la hora. El reloj en cuestión no era más que una serie círculos con seis agujas, que se movían descompasadamente. Bufó y miró por la ventana.

Era ya noche cerrada y empezó a preocuparse por los otros.

- ¿ Donde diablos están?

Continuará...

* * *

Kai Angel : Síii soy muuu mala jajaja 

Fye : Pobre Kuro-chi

Kai Angel : Mwajajjajajajja

Kurogane : Tú a la cama idiota

Fye : Awww...

Kai Angel : En fín... Tardaré un poco en actualizar que ando con exámenes ¬¬ Ja ne!

123 123 123 123 123 123 123 123 123 123 123 123 123 Contestando Reviews

**Maki Tasui :** Bueno, como ya te comenté, y me parece que es importante que lo ponga, Kuro-kichi no canta en ningún momento. En el capítulo " Cantando con la Luna", Kuro-li no canta, sólo le viene a la cabeza esa canción. Ahora, os doy la elección, os lo podéis imaginar cantando ( si queréis XP ), o que la canción suene en su cabeza ( lo cuál es más... ¿ raro? XD) o si no, como la típica canción que suena de fondo ( como en la serie jaja). En cuanto a la cuestión del beso ( Kuro : te mato. KA : XD Inténtalo), tranquilízate que llegarán esos momentos, que aún hay fic para rato jajaj. Todavía deben encontrar la pluma de Sakura, alguna forma de curar a Fye, descubrir misterios, encontrarse con Chi y con Ashura, la batalla, el final, otro Celes... En fín, que no te desesperes ni os desesperéis, ni me matéis ni nada por el estilo... Porque si no, no hay fin del fic XD.( si me matáis caro)

01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Ja ne!


	9. El Crepúsculo

PAAAAAAAAAAAAA ...KAPU!

Kai Angel : Puu! Aquí estoy de nuevo!

Mokona : Hai!

Kai Angel : Deseando acabar exámenes para actualizar más rápido... Ah! Pero, bueno, por fin el capi 9 de esta historia jajaja. ¿ Qué pasó con Sakura, Syaoran, Mokona y Fye-kun? Bueno, pues este capítulo trata de eso. Jajaja Bueno, os lo dejo.

123 123 123 123 123 123 123 123 123 123 123 123 123 Ar! Contestando reviews.

**Kazu-san : **Bueno, ya ves que a pesar de los exámenes he encontrado un hueco para actualizar este fic. Puedes observar, mi general, que he cumplido tus órdenes... Oo No me hagas caso. Espero que disfrutes este capi!

**Maki Tasui : **Ehm... Me pareció bien comentarlo para que os fuerais preparando todas a lo que venía... Es decir, un fic bastante largo que no sé cuántos capis va a tener, pero se puede ver que más de 15 seguro jajajaja. Y llegará el beso, no me olvido jajajaj. Aunque aquí ya hay un ligero intento... XD. Tú lee jajaja y disfrútalo

**Nakurita : **Bueno, eso de los misterios se irán descubriendo poco a poco, a lo largo del fic. Y eso de que están todos muertos... ya se nota en la ciudad de Arvi, que está solitaria y solo está Fye-kun y... Asahura. Más adelante se encontrará la pluma y se descubrirán los misterios alrededor de Ashura y la ciudad... De momento, disfruta de este capi ; )

321 321 321 321 321 321 321 321 321 321 321 321 321 Despegue!

Kai Angel : Ehm... Bueno, estas loquerías son fruto de mi desesperación por aprobar todos los exámenes u.u, así que os ruego compasión T.T

* * *

**9. El Crepúsculo**

- ¡ Sakura¡ Fye-kun! – oyeron gritar a Syaoran mientras caían en la oscuridad del precipicio.

Sakura apenas podía hablar del miedo. Iba a morir sin recuperar sus recuerdos, sin recordar a esa persona que dejaba huecos en su memoria.

- Sakura, agárrate a mí – le gritó una voz, sacándola de su estado.

Era Fye-kun. Ella asintió y se agarró a él, mientras caían.

Iba a morir y con Fye-kun... Dejó escapar unas lágrimas. Todo era por su culpa, si no hubiera perdido los recuerdos ahora no estaría viajando. Si hubiese tenido cuidado, ahora no estaría a punto de morir. Si hubiera hecho eso, al menos Fye-kun seguiría vivo. Se apretó fuertemente contra Fye-kun.

- Lo siento... – dijo cerrando los ojos, esperando el golpe definitivo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Syaoran observó cómo Sakura y Fye-kun desaparecían en la oscuridad. Mokona salió de entre sus ropas y miró hacia abajo.

- Se ve muy oscuro, ne?

- Tenemos que ir a buscarlos.

Mokona miró a los ojos de Syaoran, viendo determinación.

- Mokona ayudará!

- Gracias.

Syaoran empezó a bajar con cuidado de no resbalarse, mientras Mokona se concentraba en encontrar un poder.

- ¡ Mekyo!

- ¿ Una pluma?

- No. Mokona siente otro poder. Es magia

- ¿ Magia?

- Hai! Mokona siente la magia de Fye-kun.

- Eso significa que siguen vivos. ¡ Vamos Mokona!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¿ Estás bien?

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse encima de Fye-kun. Pestañeó confusamente. Y al cabo de unos segundos se levantó totalmente sonrojada y avergonzada.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

- Tranquila, no es nada. Pero, oye¿ estás bien?

Sakura se pasó las manos por su cuerpo.

- Sí, estoy bien.

- Yokatta

- ¿ Y tú?

- Creo que me he torcido el tobillo, pero a parte de eso, estoy bien.

Se miraron silenciosamente durante un largo rato, que fue cortado por otra voz.

- Menos mal que estáis bien. Empezaba a preocuparme.

- ¡ Syaoran-kun!

Syaoran se acercó a ellos, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Fye-kun se levantó con dificultad y se apoyó contra la pared.

- Mokona, puedes conseguirme unas vendas y un palo de sostén¿ por favor?

- Hai!

Mokona abrió la boca y de ella salieron unas cuantas vendas y un bastón.

- Arigato

- Esto fue un regalo, no hay por qué pagarlo – dijo una voz que reconocieron como la de Yuko.

Todos miraron hacia Mokona, que proyectaba contra una pared del precipicio la figura de Yuko.

- Me habéis pillado por suerte. Iba a salir.

- Lo sentimos mucho – dijo Sakura

- No es nada, demo ¿ cómo le va a Fye?

- Hace nueve horas se volvió a desmayar.

- Vaya... Espero que se recupere pronto, pues necesitaréis su ayuda enseguida

- ¿ Eh? – todos miraron confusamente a la Bruja de la Dimensión

- Ya veréis. – se dirigió a Fye-kun -. ¿ Qué hacíais ahí?

- Les iba a enseñar una cosa.

- Bien, cuidaros.

La proyección se disolvió. Sakura miró a Fye-kun

- Fye-kun, lo siento

- ¿ Eh?

- Sé que soy una carga...

- No digas tonterías

- Pero... Venir así de repente...

- Llevaba solo desde hace como 7 años.

- Demo...

- Y de todas formas, os estaba esperando.

Fye-kun se vendó el tobillo y utilizó el bastón para andar.

- ¿ Vamos?

Syaoran y Sakura se miraron y lo siguieron.

- Esta zona es lisa, así que no habrá problemas.

- Waaa! Fye-kun kawaii!

- ¿ A dónde nos llevas?

- Al Crepúsculo.

Syaoran se paró.

- ¿ Syaoran-kun?

- El Crepúsculo... ¿ eso existe?

- Sí. Salvo que muy pocos lo han visto

- ¿ Y como es que tú sí?

- Porque yo soy su protector.

Fye-kun les miró con una sonrisa cálida. Siguieron andando durante un rato en silencio. Sólo se oían sus pasos. Llegaron hasta una pared.

- ¿ Nos perdimos?

- No

Con un ligero movimiento de manos la pared se volvió transparente.

- Vamos

Fye-kun atravesó la pared y Sakura, Syaoran y Mokona lo siguieron. Se quedaron anonadados con la vista. Un gran campo lleno de colores y varias cascadas a los lados se grabó en su memoria.

- Es precioso. – comentó Sakura agachándose y oliendo una flor de colores rojos y naranjas-. Hm... ¡ Huele bien¿ Cómo se llama esta flor?

Fye-kun se volvió hacia ella y sonrió.

- Esta flor es mi preferida y se le conoce como Crepúsculo. Todas las flores que veis son Crepúsculos.

- ¿ Y ese cerezo?- preguntó Mokona

- Este cerezo lo plantó una amiga mía hace 8 años. Tres días después, murió.

- Lo siento

- Deja de hacer eso. Todo pasó, ya no hay marcha atrás. No se puede cambiar el pasado, pero sí el presente y así llegar a un futuro mucho mejor.

- Pero nosotros estamos en el pasado de Celes

- Olvidáis que sólo soy un recuerdo, y que, cuando sea necesario regresaré a mi dueño.

- Lo había olvidado, perdón.

Fye-kun bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿ Qué pasa?

- Pedir perdón

- ¿ Ah?

- Que dejes de carcomerte por eso. No hay por qué pedir perdón. Te lo dije antes. No lo olvides.

- No lo haré. ¿ Puedo coger unas cuantas flores? Son para Fye.

Fye-kun sólo sonrió, así que Sakura cogió de la mano a Syaoran y corrió con él en busca de flores de todo tipo para su amigo. Mokona se quedó atrás, con Fye-kun, que se dejó caer sobre una roca. Suspiró

- ¿ Algo va mal? – preguntó Mokona

- No, sólo que me da pena que su futuro hubiera cambiado tan bruscamente.

- Fye-kun es genial!

Fye-kun sonrió y observó los otros muchachos que recorrían el jardín, recogiendo flores.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Era ya de día y Kurogane empezaba a preocuparse por el resto. ¿ Cómo podían tardar tanto?

Miró a través de una ventana de la sala mayor, pensativamente. Estaba tan absortoque no oyó que la puerta de la sala se abría.

- Kuro-chí...

El ninja sacudió la cabeza y dirigió su vista al mago, que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta. Fye tenía cara de estar cansado, a pesar de todo lo que durmió.

- ¿ Qué haces levantado?

- No podía dormir más – dijo el mago sentándose en el sofá, al lado de Kurogane.

Se quedaron mirando un rato, tras el cuál apartaron la mirada sonrojados.

- Etto... – comenzó Fye

- Ehm... – dijo Kurogane

- Yo – dijeron a la vez mirándose a los ojos.

Se quedaron otro rato mirándose. Fye sonrió cansinamente.

- Dime Kuro-chiki – dijo con voz que aún denotaba fiebre.

- Yo... yo...

Kurogane suspiró. Y justo cuando iba a hablar, la puerta de casa se abrió bruscamente.

- Ya estamos aquí! – exclamó la voz de Sakura.

El ninja sólo pudo levantarse del sofá, gruñendo y maldiciendo. Fye se dedicó a sonreír abiertamente.

- ¡ Fye-san¿ Ya estás mejor? – dijo la muchacha corriendo a su encuentro y abrazándolo.

- Hai, ya estoy mejor

- Nos asustaste a todos – dijo Syaoran.

- No fue mi intención.

- Ah! Pero aún te ves cansado

- Sólo un poco

Sakura sonrió.

- Oh¿ Pero dónde habéis estado, que parecéis de una tribu aborigen de selva?

- Es que estuvimos en el Crepis... no Crepa... no...

- En el Crepúsculo, hime

- Eso sí

Fye los miró atónito.

- Estaba muy hermoso. Me encantó.

- ¿ Fuisteis allí?

- Yo los llevé

- Hace tiempo que no lo veo... – dijo melancólicamente.

- Mira lo que te trajimos, Fai-san

Fye alzó la mirada encontrándose un ramo de flores.

- Estos son... – dijo tomándolo, con mucho cuidado

- Son Crepúsculos.

- Sí...

Fye sonrió y exhaló el aroma de las flores. Le vino a la mente cómo era Ehres, en aquellos tiempos.

- Muchas gracias – dijo

Todos sonrieron, incluso Kurogane a pesar de que estaba dando la espalda al resto.

_Me alegra verle sonreír de verdad _pensó.

Continuará...

Frase : " _Si lloras por haber perdido el Sol, las lágrimas no te dejarán ver las estrellas_" Tagore

* * *

Kai Angel : Bueno, aquí está el capi 9! Espero que os haya gustado! Nos leemos!

Fye : Ja ne!


	10. Paseando por la arena

Kai Angel : Puu! Aquí está el esperado capi 10!

Kurogane : Cómo que me va a hacer mucha ilusión

Kai Angel : Pues deberías, Kuro-tanparantán ( Nota : nombre copiado literalmente del manga del volumen 11 XD)

Kurogane : ¬¬X ¡ Que no me llames así!

Fye : Oh! Kuro-ko estás aquíii

Kurogane : Tú largo.

Fye- kun : Ah... Que dura es la vida a veces¿ verdad, Kuro-pyon? – mirada maliciosa

Kurogane : Aarrhh! Te mato!

123 123 123 123 123 123 123 123 123 123 123 123 123 123 123 123 Contestando reviews.

**Maki Tasui** : Ehm... No pensemos mal... Fye-kun no está coladito por Sakura. Quitaros todas eso de la cabeza! Bueno, él... ya lo descubriréis.

01010100101010101010101010101010101010101010010101010101 ( no es matrix, no)

Kai Angel : Loquerías aparte, os dejo el capi. A disfrutarlo!

* * *

**10. Paseando por la arena**

Frase : "_El amigo verdadero demuestra su autenticidad en las horas adversas._" Cicerón

Los chicos se habían ido a dormir dejando a los únicos adultos de la ciudad en la sala mayor, junto a la chimenea.

- Kuro-pipi¿ me ibas a decir algo antes?

- Hmpf

- ¿ Qué era?

Kurogane se quedo pretificado, no había pensado que el mago le preguntara acerca de eso.

- No era nada.

- Pensé que sí.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio. Ninguno habló. Sólo se oía el crepitar del fuego y el sonido de las 6 agujas del reloj sobre la chimenea. Kurogane sintió que sus parpados pesaban y asumió que era hora de ir a descansar.

- Oi! Tú que eres de aquí¿ sabes qué hora marca ese endemoniado reloj?

Al no recibir respuesta se volvió hacia el mago y lo encontró dormitando con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mentón y el codo sobre el posabrazos del sillón en el que se encontraba.

Miró fíjamente a Fye, para cerciorarse de que estaba en realidad dormido. Gruñó al verificar que sí lo estaba y con sumo cuidado cogió al mago en brazos, intentando no despertarlo.

Subió las escaleras despacio y silenciosamente, mirando todo el rato el rostro de su compañero de viaje. Se quedó parado en medio de la escalera y pasmado, mirando su rostro durante un rato largo.

- Mañana hablaré contigo seriamente. No puedes estar como estás y reflejar felicidad. No tiene sentido.- murmuró mientras subía las escaleras y se dirigía a la habitación de Fye.

Metió al mago en la cama y lo observó durante un rato. Frunció el ceño. Le había parecido ver una mueca de dolor cruzar el rostro de Fye, que incluso durmiendo parecía estar feliz. Suspiró y se metió en su cama.

Miró durante un rato el techo. Intentó despejar su mente, pero ésta estaba llena de imágenes del mago.

- Maldito mago – murmuró, observando la figura durmiente de Fye.

Suspiró largamente y se dispuso a contar ovejitas hasta dormirse.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La mente de Kurogane se iba desperezando. Oía el soplar del viento en el desierto y el movimiento de la arena a su paso.

- KURO-TANPARANTÁN!

- UAAAAAH!- gritó el ninja-. ¡ MALDITO IDIOTA DE PACOTILLA!

Se levantó bruscamente y se encontró con la pequeña Mokona, que le sonreía.

- Pobre, Kuro-pipi

- Eras tú, bollo blanco e imbécil.

- Hai! Fye sigue durmiendo!

Kurogane dirigió su mirada hacia la cama en la que se encontraba Fye, quien en esos momentos abría los ojos lentamente.

- ¿ Eh?

Se sentó en su cama y miró al rededor. Luego miró al ninja.

- ¿ No estábamos en la sala mayor?- preguntó confusamente, inclinando la cabeza para acentuar su confusión.

- Te quedaste dormido y yo te subí.

- Oh!

- Kurogane cuida muy bien de Fye! - exclamó Mokona

- ¡ Mentira!-bramó el ninja

- Verdad!

- Mentira!

- Verdad!

- Mentira, bollo blanco!

- Verdad, Kuro-chinche

El ninja se hartó de discutir y agarró a Mokona por las orejas, estirándolas.

- Bollo blanco!

- Cabeza hueca!

Kurogane estaba ya que se salía de sus casillas e iba a lanzar a Mokona por la ventana, cuando una voz lo interrumpió..

- Kuro-rín...

- ¿ Qué diablos quieres? - dijo dirigiéndose a Fye, quien había observado la pelea con una gran sonrisa.

- Arigato...

El ninja se quedó petrificado. No sabía qué decir, tenía la mente en blanco y cuando le vinieron las palabras, el mago se había vestido ya con las ropas de Oto y se disponía a abandonar la estancia.

- ¿ Qué dijiste?

- Arigato...

- ¿ Eh?

- Gracias...por preocuparte por mí...- Fye miró al ninja

Sonrió abiertamente, con una sonrisa más maliciosa que de feliz.

- ...Onki Wanko! - terminó el mago, saliendo de la habitación deprisa.

A Kurogane le hervía la sangre ya.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fye estaba en la cocina, tarareando una canción mientras hacía el desayuno.

- Ohayo, Fye-san – le saludó una voz.

Fye dirigió su vista al lugar del que salía aquella voz y se encontró con Sakura, que sonreía cálidamente. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Ohayo, Sakura-chan.

- ¿ Te encuentras mejor, Fye-san?

- Hai

- Yokatta...

Fye sonrió y siguió con el desayuno.

- Toma, Sakura-chan. Tu desayuno.

- Arigato!

Sakura cogió su bandeja, que contenía bizcochos, una taza de chocolate y montañitas. El mago la observó atentamente mientras la muchacha comía.

Kurogane fue el siguiente en aparecer, agarrando a Mokona por las orejas. Fye le entregó el desayuno a Kurogane.

- Sabes que odio desayunar cosas dulces... – murmuró viendo la comida.

No se dio cuenta que un brillo de dolor pasó por los ojos de Fye.

- ...Pero huele bien – dijo levantano la mirada.

Pero Fye ya no estaba por ahí.

- Oi! - le dijo a Sakura

- ¿ Kurogane-san?

- ¿ Donde está la sonrisa con patas?

- Subió a su habitación

Kurogane gruñó y se terminó el desayuno rápidamente. Subió las escaleras y se plantó frente a la puerta de la habitación del mago. Llamó a la puerta.

- Oi...

No recibió respuesta, así que abrió la puerta y se encontró la habitación vacía y una carta sobre la cama. Kurogane la cogió y la leyó en voz alta. La carta decía lo siguiente :

_A Kurogane._

_En vista de lo poco querido que soy en el grupo, he decidido regresar a mi país y entregarme a mi rey. No me sigas, por favor. No quiero que nada os pase a todos._

_Despídete de Mokona y el resto de mi parte._

_Fye_

Kurogane dejó caer la carta al suelo y salió corriendo de la casa en busca del mago

- Ese idiota... - murmuró

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fye caminaba sin rumbo por el desierto. Delante suyo sólo había arena. Hacía mucho calor y Fye no había traído agua ni tabletas de sal y llevaba puesto su ropaje de Celes. No quería. Deseaba morirse ahí mismo en el desierto, sin tener que ir a Celes y presentarse a su rey, para después ser ejecutado.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El calor abrasante lo sacudió fuertemente en cuanto salió de la casa.

- ¡ Demonios!

Si Fye se había colapsado en la arena, seguramente en cuanto llegara a él estaría en un estado pésimo, así que escondiendo entre sus ropas una botella de agua, que había cogido antes de salir de la casa, para mantenerla fría, salió corriendo y se adentró en el desierto.

Corrió como pudo entre las dunas, buscando desesperadamente al mago. Haciendo sombra a sus ojos con las manos, observó una figura lejana. Gruñendo corrió hacia allí con todas sus fuerzas.

- Espero que sea él – murmuró desesperado

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fye se estaba asando. La vista se le empezó a nublar. Se pasó una mano por su frente y la notó ardiente.

- Otra vez no... - murmuró a la vez que su mente se hundía en la oscuridad.

Se colapsó en la arena y cayó de bruces contra la arena.

- Kurogane... - susurró antes de caer poco a poco en la inconsciencia.

A lo lejos una persona desesperada lo veía caer.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kurogane lo vió caer contra la arena.

- ¡ Maldita sea! - exclamó corriendo hacia allí.

Llegó donde Fye y se arrodilló junto al mago inconsciente. Le dio la vuelta y lo levantó hasta sentarlo sobre la arena, apoyándolo contra su pecho. Fye estaba más pálido de lo normal y eso no le gustó nada. Sacudió al mago.

- ¡ Fye¡ Despierta!

Pero Fye no lo oía. Lo sacudió bruscamente, pero no recibió señal.

- Demonios...

Alzó la mirada, en busca de las montañas y las encontró muy lejos. Si fueran hacia allí, Fye seguramente no sobreviviría.

- No, si cuando quiere , mete la marcha y todo... - susurró irónicamente, observando una diminuta punta a lo lejos ( imagínense un cartel allí indicando " el quinto pino" ). Miró hacia otro lado y vio un oasis.

Cogió en brazos la forma inconsciente de su compañero de viaje y corrió haci allí. En cuanto llegó, acomodó al mago bajo la sombra de una palmera, mientras intentaba que en su estado tragara algo de agua.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fye abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con Kurogane a su lado, mirándolo.

- Al fín despiertas

- ¿ Kuro-pi...?

- No vuelvas a hacer eso

- ¿ Eh?

- Mírame.

Fye miró a Kurogane a los ojos, hallando preocupación y alivio.

- ¿ Quién te dijo que no eras querido?

Fye bajó la cabeza asustado y empezó a temblar.

- Oi... Somos más compañeros de viaje, más que amigos... No tendría que haber secretos entre nosotros.

Fye alzó de nuevo la cabeza y Kurogane exclamó sorprendido.

- ¿ Pero qué...?

- Yo no quería... Pero era la única solución... -dijo sollozando-. ¡ No quiero que la gente sufra por mí cuando tienen otras cosas de qué preocuparse!

Consternado, el ninja abrazó fuertemente al mago.

- ¿ Quién te dijo eso¿ Ashura?

Hubo un silencio en el que sólo se oían los sollozos del mago.

- Escucha, los verdaderos amigos se preocupan por tí, más incluso de sus problemas.

Fye se separó de él un poco y lo miró confusamente.

- Y son ellos los que te apoyarán siempre – continuó Kurogane-. Ese tipejo te metió malas ideas ya es hora de que haga algo con él¿ no te parece?

Fye se quedó pensativo durante un rato y luego miró a Kurogane con confusión y miedo.

- ¿ Qué es un amigo?

Kurogane se quedó petrificado. ¿ El mago no sabía una cosa tan simple? Suspiró, sonrió ligeramente ante la inocencia de Fye y puso una mano suya sobre la cabeza de Fye. El mago lo observó expectante esperando una respuesta.

- Bueno, verás, un amigo es aquel que te apoya en todo, te quiere tal y como eres y que jamás te abandonará ante nada. Eso es un buen amigo, uno verdadero.

Fye se quedó otro rato pensativo, tras el cuál sus ojos se cerraron cansinamente y mientras se dejaba vencer por un sueño inducido por la fiebre le vino una pregunta a la cabeza.

- Kuropi... - susurró-. ¿ Eres mi... amigo?

- Hai, por supuesto.

Lo siguiente que oyó Kurogane era la respiración ligera del mago. El ninja sonrió para sus adentros, mientras acomodaba al mago y lo arropaba con su abrigo, pues la noche se acercaba.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kurogane obsevaba el dormitar de Fye. El ninja estaba bastante preocupado por su amigo. La fiebre había bajado, pero no se había ido del todo y de vez en cuando jugaba con la mente del mago haciéndole susurrar cosas sin sentido.

Era ya noche cerrada y en el desierto empezaba a hacer frío. Kurogane encendió una hoguera para calentarse y calentar al mago. Suspiró.

- Kuro-chan...

El ninja levantó la mirada y la dirigió a Fye. Éste estaba mirándolo seriamente.

- Duérmete. Estarás mejor mañana.

- Pero esto es un desierto...

- ¿ No es tu país? Deberías estar acostumbrado a él.

- Sí, pero... En un desierto hay tormentas de arena...

- Pues yo no veo ni una¿ tú sí?

- Por allí – dijo el mago señalando sin más hacia una mole de viento y arena que se acercaba hacia ellos a una velocidad vertiginosa.

- ¡ Maldita sea¿ No se puede dormir aquí tranquilamente?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se echó al hombro al mago y salió corriendo con él en dirección a la ciudad de Arvi.

Corría con dificultad por entre la arena, sin problemas por el peso de Fye. A Fye se le nubló la vista.

- ¡ Aguanta un poco más!

- Gommenasai... Kuro-pi...

Sus ojos se cerraron, cayendo en la inconsciencia.

- Demonios...

Se dio la vuelta para enfrentar lo que se le venía encima. Escudriñó la mole de arena y viento que se les echaba encima. En su interior vislumbró algo que le era sospechosamente familiar. Su primer instinto fue dejar caer a Fye en el suelo y tirarse sobre él. Eso hizo y en esa postura esperó a que la nube de arena pasara por encima suyo.

Pero eso no ocurrió la misma criatura que la última vez los mandó volando por los aires apareció.

- Kuro-man ¿ qué pasa?- despertando bruscamente

- Hay un ligero problema

- ¿ Un ligero?

- Sí

¡ PATAF!

Kurogane salió surcando los aires gritando " ¡ Maldito desierto de las narices!"

¡ PATAF!

Fye siguió su camino por los aires diciendo en voz alta y cantarina "¡ Qué guay¡ Una montaña rusa como las del país Edonis! "

Kurogane cayó al suelo con un fuerte ¡ puf!. Se levantó algo dolorido y se giró a tiempo de ver a Fye a un palmo de su cabeza.

¡ PATAPLOF!

Los dos cayeron al suelo.

¡ CRAC!

El sonido de un hueso roto y...

- ¡ CORRE! - exclamó Kurogane, levantándose bruscamente.

- Pero, Kuro-chu. No puedo correr.

Kurogane se volvió para ver al mago andar zigzadeante por la arena.

- ¿ Qué demonios estás haciendo?

- Aaaaaaaa. Veo doble.

El ninja se llevó una mano a la cara con fastidio. Le agarró de la mano y siguió corriendo.

- ¡ Por aquí!

Estuvieron corriendo como locos perseguidos por un ser al que ni siquiera conocían. Kurogane iba el primero murmurando frases sin sentido de las que Fye captó "monstruo", "idiota" y " fuego". El mago iba detrás de él corriendo como podía y entonces se dio cuenta de que el bicho o lo que fuera los tenía acorralados.

- ¡ Kurotáaaaaaan! No vayas allíiiiiiii

- ¡ Y un jamón que no! - gruñó el otro.

Pero ya era tarde cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Fye le decía, se paró en seco ante el borde del precipicio.

- ¡ Auch!

Kurogane se volvió a tiempo de ver caer al mago sobre la arena. Miró al frente y sólo tubo tiempo de ver una cosa borrosa que iba disparada hacia él.

- ¿ Qué diablos es eso?

¡ KATAPLOF!

Kurogane de nuevo por los aires. Cayó al lado del mago y cuando alzó la mirada de nuevo la criatura había desaparecido.

- ¡ Estoy hasta las narices del desierto!- exclamó levantándose y acercándose al mago.

Se agachó junto a él y lo zarandeó.

- ¡ Hey!

Kurogane lo sentó en la arena y lo volvió a zarandear.

- ¡ Fye¡ Despierta!

Con un gemido, Fye abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con la mirada del ninja.

- ¿ Estás bien?

Fye se llevó una mano al otro brazo.

- Me lo rompí, creo... - susurró

- Pensé que había sido otra cosa. Ehm.. ¿ Crees que puedes andar?

Fye negó con la cabeza.

- No, me siento fatal – susurró, cerrando los ojos.

- ¿ Por qué tengo que cargar contigo?

- ¿ Porque somos amigos? - preguntó Fye.

El ninja suspiró y levantó a Fye del suelo. Comenzó a caminar llevando al mago en brazos. Fye apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de Kurogane, obteniendo calor. Suspiró y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

El ninja había visto cómo se dormía, pero no hizo nada por evitarlo. Siguió caminando en dirección a la ciudad, con la simple intención de dejarse caer sobre su cama en cuanto llegara. Bajó la mirada hacia su amigo.

_Al menos está descansando lo necesario _pensó viendo el rostro angelical del mago.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Su mente vagaba en la oscuridad. Tenía frío. Sentía sus huesos entumecidos. Caminaba por la oscuridad sin fín que lo rodeaba. De repente a lo lejos vio una luz que lo llamaba. Sentía que de ella manaba calor y corrió hacia ella, temiendo no volverla a ver. La luz lo cegó por completo y se sintió caer.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Sentía vagamente el frescor de un paño mojado sobre su frente. Suspiró y abrió lentamente sus cansados ojos. Se encontró en una habitación poco iluminada, por una hoguera al parecer. Miró hacia la chimenea y vio una figura familiar sentada en un sillón.

- ¿ Kuro-tán?

La figura se levantó y se acercó a la cama.

- Hai.

Se miraron un rato, tras el cuál el ninja apartó el paño y pasó su mano sobre la frente del mago, quien cerró los ojos al notar calor de ésta.

- ¿ Te encuentras bien?

- Algo cansado...

- Hn

- Kuro-pi...

- Hm?

- Quiero que me cuides mientras duermo...

- ¡ Pero tú...!

- Sólo si quieres, como amigo... - murmuró

El ninja lo miró fijamente. Suspiró cansinamente y se tumbó en la cama al lado del mago.

- Sólo hasta que te duermas¿ me oyes?

Una respiración ligera le indicó que, en definitiva, no le había oído.

- Estúpido mago- gruñó

Kurogane colocó bien las mantas y se giró de forma que veía el descansar del mago.

Suspiró y se durmió también.

* * *

Kai Angel : Se acabó este supercapi!

Kurogane : Menos mal...

Fye : Z. Z

Kai Angel : Bueno, hasta otra!


	11. ¡ Viva la tarta de chocolate!

Kai Angel : Ya estoy aquí de nuevo!

Fye-kun : Con el capi 11 – viendo estrellitas de felicidad-

Mokona : Mokona quiere jugar con Kuro-pi

Kurogane : Sí? Pues Kurogane no te va a dejar – mirada asesina-

Kai Angel : En fín, os dejo el capi.

01010100101010100101010101010101010101010101010101 Contestando reviews

**Haku Kazahaya** : Bueno, como verás en este capi será el primer beso, pero en la mejilla. XD Espero que te guste tanto como los otros n.n. Pronto llegará el 12!

10101011010101011010101010101010101010101010101010

**Dedicatoria y agradecimientos : Maki Tasui, Haku Kazahaya, mafi, marian-14, Fye San, DarkCryonic, HagaRenPotter, Hisaki-chan, Nakurita, Kazu-san, Nakurita.**

* * *

**11. ¡ Viva la tarta de chocolate!**

Kurogane despertó temprano. Miró a través de la ventana. Aún no había amanecido y se notaba el frío que hacía fuera. Lógico, se habían dejado la ventana abierta y el viento había apagado la chimenea.

Dirigió su vista al mago, que seguía en la cama, profundamente dormido. Pasó una mano por la frente de Fye.

- Ya era hora... –susurró

La fiebre había desaparecido, pero el ninja no cantó aún victoria. Arropó al mago con las mantas y encendió la chimenea antes de salir de la habitación.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala del piano. Se encontró con Fye-kun delante de la puerta de la sala, con un farolillo en mano.

- ¿ Qué haces aquí?

Fye-kun se volvió hacia el ninja y lo miró seriamente. No había sonrisa.

- Aquí hay un gran poder...

- ¿ Puede ser de Fye?

Fye-kun negó con la cabeza.

- No. Ésta es una fuerza maligna – dijo quedamente- Y si se encierra aquí, es porque anda en busca de Fye.

Se miraron durante un rato.

- Protege a Fye mientras puedas – le dijo el muchacho.

Y sin más Fye-kun desapareció por el pasillo. Kurogane se quedó un rato más mirando la puerta de la sala. Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la sala mayor y se quedó parado. Se volvió hacia la puerta y frunció el ceño. Le había parecido oír una voz salir de allí. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió su camino.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cuando Fye entró por la puerta de la sala mayor, se encontró a Kurogane observando el castillo por la ventana.

- Kuro-pipiiiii¿ qué haceeeees?- canturreó

Kurogane gruñó y le miró.

- Observar... – dijo, mirando de nuevo por la ventana

- ¿ Observar el qué?

- Tubellezadesdelaventana...

- ¿Nani?

- Nada, no dije nada...

Fye suspiró y miró por la ventana también, en dirección al castillo...

- Hubo tanto sufrimiento... – susurró Fye

- ¿ Eh?

- No dije nada.

Kurogane lo miró a los ojos. Fye no los apartó. Contuvo la mirada del ninja, con una sonrisa triste.

- Si no te encuentras bien¿ qué diablos haces fuera de la cama?

Fye bajó la mirada.

- Sentí, que debía pedirte perdón...

- ¿ Por qué?

- Por ser una carga.

Kurogane observó al mago, durante un rato y luego suspiró, posando una mano suya sobre la cabeza de Fye.

- No eres ni una carga

- Pero soy un fastidio¿ ne?

- Bueno, a veces sí lo eres. Pero... – titubeó sin saber qué decir-. Amímegustasmásasí...

- ¿ Nani?

- Que no cambies

- Vale...

Se miraron un rato. Kurogane vio en los ojos de Fye desesperación, soledad y miedo.

- ¿ Me lo vas a contar?

- Yo...

Kurogane despeinó el cabello de Fye cariñosamente, mientras sonreía al sorprendido mago.

- Mejor cuando estés preparado.

- Vale – dijo sonriendo el mago.

Un ruido extraño los sacó del ensimismamiento. Kurogane se llevó las manos a su estomago, sonrojado.

- Jajajaj – rió el mago-. Parece que Perrazo tiene hambre – dijo, ganándose una mirada asesina del ninja.

Se repitió el ruido y esta vez fue Fye quién se llevó las manos a su rugiente estómago, sonrojado también. Esta vez Kurogane rió con ganas.

- Pues parece que Gatito tampoco se queda atrás – dijo entre risas

Fye se cruzó de brazos en un gesto más que infantil.

- Jooo Kurotáaaaan – dijo frunciendo el ceño-. No te rías de míiiiii

Kurogane siguió partiéndose de risa.

- Pues ahora me enfado.- dijo el mago, aguantando la respiración.

Kurogane aprovechándose de la situación, se adelantó y plantó un beso en la mejilla del mago. Fye se quedó atontado, tan atontado que se olvidó de respirar y pronto Kurogane estaba abanicándole.

- Idiota, no hagas eso.

Fye se pasó una mano por la mejilla y miró a Kurogane con miedo.

- No te haré daño, Fye. Puedes confiar en mí.

- ¿ Puedo?

- ¿Eh?

Esta vez Fye fue el que dio un beso a Kurogane en la mejilla. Kurogane lo miró, mientras la expresión del mago cambiaba.

- ¿ Sabes bailar?-le preguntó el ninja

- ¿ Eh?

Kurogane cogió por la cintura al mago y lo bajó hasta estar a ras del suelo.

- Yo tampoco sé bailar – le dijo el ninja.

La puerta se abrió de repente y por ella entró Mokona, cantarina y saltarina. Kurogane soltó al mago del susto y éste cayó al suelo con un fuerte ¡ puf!

- OHAYOOOOOOOO – exclamó la pequeña

- ¡ Bollo blanco! – gruñó el ninja

Fye se levantó del suelo, algo dolorido y sonriente.

- ¿ Qué estabais haciendo? – preguntó Mokona

Kurogane miró al mago.

- Sólo charlábamos – contestó Fye, saliendo de la sala-. Voy a hacer tarta de chocolate.

Mokona se puso a dar vueltas como una loca

- Wiiiiii¡¡ Tarta de chocolate!

Fye sonrió y siguió su camino.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kurogane estaba sentado en las escaleras de la puerta principal, meditando. El ruido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse lo sacó de sus pensamientos y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con Fye, que tenía un plato con un trozo de tarta de chocolate en las manos.

- ¿ Puedo?

- Hn

- ¿ Qué haces?

- Meditar

- ¿ Meditar?

- Sí

- Oh...

Kurogane observó al mago atentamente. Suspiró y miró de nuevo al frente.

- A ti también te vendría bien meditar un poco.

- ¿ Eh?

- Se te ve muy estresado, a pesar de que lo escondas con tus risas.

- Pienso...

- ¿ En qué?

- En las plumas de Sakura-chan

- Mentira podrida

Fye suspiró cansinamente.

- Pienso en Celes, en Ehres, en Hadesite... En Chi, en toda la gente que...no volveré a ver jamás.

Kurogane lo miró con un poco de piedad y culpa por haber hecho recordar al mago un recuerdo doloroso.

- Esa gente, te recordará. De todas formas los tendrás que ver de nuevo cuando regreses a tu país.

- Kuro-wan, sabes que no quiero regresar a Celes...

- Lo olvidé

- Y de todas formas, ya no viven. Murieron hace tiempo...

Kurogane se cruzó con la mirada desoladora de Fye. El ninja puso una mano en la mejilla de Fye.

- Tienes mucho dolor en tu interior. Debes sacarlo, aunque sea llorando. No lo mantengas, es un gran peso.

- Kuro-chi...

- Ven aquí.

Kurogane abrazó al mago y éste lo devolvió.

- Mañana comienzan las clases de meditación – le espetó

Fye sonrió y dejó que unas lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas.

- Gracias.

Se soltaron al cabo de unos segundos.

- ¿ Dónde está la tarta de chocolate?

- Aquí

- Que sepas que sigue sin gustarme desayunar dulce.

- Lo tendré en cuenta Kuro-puu

Continuará...

* * *

Kai Angel : Hasta aquí el capi 11!

Fye-kun : Yo apenas salí T.T

Kai Angel : En el próximo saldrás más! n.n

Fye-kun : Síii?

Kai Angel : Sip. Hasta otra!


	12. Meditando : Primera clase

Kai Angel : Puu! Ya estoy aquí!

Mokona : Hola!

Kai Angel : Este es el capítulo 12. ¿ Qué pasará¿ Está Fye realmente recuperado de su enfermedad¿ Qué es esa fuerza maligna? Jajajaj ( Sueno maligna? Oo)

**Agradecimientos : Maki Tasui, Fye San, HakuKazahaya, fyefiu, mafi, HagaRenPotter, DarkCryonic, marian-14, pizza non, Kazu-san, Nakurita, Hisaki-chan... Ehm... ¿ me dejo alguno? n.nUu**

Soy feliz ya son... ¡ 47 reviews! Arigato a todas y todos, si hay algún chico por ahí

Importante: Lean abajo del todo en cuanto lean el fic, thanks.

* * *

**12. Meditando : Primera clase**

Fye despertó sobresaltado en medio de la noche.

Había tenido otra vez ese sueño de Ashura. Jadeó un rato y luego se dejó caer sobre su almohada. Miró por la ventana.

Era una noche despejada, salpicada de estrellas parpadeantes. El mago salió a la terraza de su habitación. El jardín de la casa estaba iluminado por una enorme luna. Fye se quedó embobado con la imagen, pero no pasó por alto una sombra que recorrió el jardín y que se paró justo debajo de su terraza.

Fye la miró detenidamente. Aquella figura le era familiar. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de la figura. Era una mirada fría y sobrecogedora, la misma de la que Fye estaba huyendo.

- Ashura-ou ?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo de nuevo, la figura ya se encontraba junto a él. Fye la miró con miedo. Iba a gritar, pidiendo socorro a Kurogane, pero unas pálidas y frías manos de largos dedos taparon su boca fuertemente evitando que algún sonido escapara de su presa.

Fye se encontró mirando a aquellos ojos fríos que lo miraban con desprecio. Se sentía cazado por aquella mirada.

- Cuánto tiempo¿ verdad, Fye? – preguntó la figura, con una voz siseante.

Fye empezó a temblar de miedo. Si Ashura estaba ahí, eso significaba que Chi...

Ashura acarició con su otra mano el rostro de Fye.

- Nunca cambiarás, Fye. Seguirás siendo el patético de siempre, sin nada ni nadie que confíe en ti.

Ashura rió con ganas y malignamente, mientras Fye intentaba escaparse de su agarre.

- Eh, eh. ¿Así que la presa intenta escapar, pero el cazador debe matar a la presa¿ no?

Fye dejó de forcejear. Aquello no le gustaba nada.

- Este será mi regalo por lo que me hiciste, Fye D. Flourite. Nadie te sacará de esta jajajaja.

El mago se puso a forcejear de nuevo, mientras Ashura lo miraba con una sonrisa maligna.

- No tienes escapatoria, Fye.

Fye siguió en sus intentos de escapar de las garras del rey. Ashura entonces murmuró algo en su idioma, que llegó a oídos del mago y que se grabó en su memoria. Lentamente el rey dejó libre a Fye, con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro. Antes de que Fye pudiera hacer algún movimiento sus ojos se cerraron y cayó de rodillas sobre la dura piedra de la terraza. Ashura se limitó a verlo caer con una sonrisa aún más macabra. Antes de que la cabeza de Fye diera contra el duro y frío suelo, el mago ya estaba inconsciente.

- Dulces sueños, Fye – murmuró mientras desaparecía tras una humareda.

Ashura abandonó la terraza, dejando el cuerpo inconsciente de Fye en la terraza, enfriándose poco a poco por el frío del desierto.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kurogane se despertó temprano por la mañana. Se sacudió la pereza.

- ¿ Estás preparado para las clases, Fye?

No recibió respuesta. Abrió los ojos y miró a la cama del mago. Estaba vacía.

- ¿ Fye?

Miró a la terraza que estaba abierta, para su sorpresa. Se asomó a ella y vio al mago tirado en el suelo, más pálido de lo que realmente era. El ninja se arrodilló junto a él y le dio la vuelta. La cabeza del mago se movió inertemente.

Kurogane levantó al mago hasta sentarlo sobre la piedra y apoyarlo sobre su pecho.

- Está helado – exclamó

Tomó al mago en brazos y lo llevó de nuevo a la habitación. Lo acomodó en la cama y lo arropó con las mantas. Encendió la chimenea para dar calor a la habitación. En ese momento apareció Fye-kun de la nada delante del ninja, que saltó del susto.

- Es la segunda vez que lo haces

- Ha ocurrido algo¿ verdad? – le preguntó a Kurogane.

- Lo encontré en la terraza.

- Ya veo – susurró, acercándose al mago.

Posó una mano sobre la frente de Fye y se volvió hacia Kurogane.

- Trae agua caliente

El ninja no esperó a que se lo dijera por segunda vez. Cogió la palangana de la mesilla y se fue al baño a llenarla con agua caliente. Cuando volvió, vio a Fye-kun con una mano de Fye entre las suyas y con los ojos cerrados. El muchacho los abrió lentamente y suspiró.

- Me lo temí.

- ¿ Eh?

- Parece que Ashura-ou, lo ha dejado en este estado- dijo acariciando la frente de su futuro- Es magia muy poderosa y la verdad, no me creo que Fye haya conseguido aguantarla y sobrevivir...

- Pero lo ha hecho¿ no?

Fye-kun miró a Kurogane a los ojos.

- Quizás, Ashura no lo quería matar del todo...

- Pero, entonces¿ por qué?

- Ya dije que yo soy muy poderoso y que mi magia puede causar estragos.

Kurogane miró la forma inmóvil del mago y suspiró.

- ¿ Qué podemos hacer?

- Primero, tenemos que traerlo de regreso a nosotros

Fye-kun y Kurogane se pusieron manos a la obra. Mientras Kurogane pasaba paños mojados en el agua caliente por el cuerpo de Fye, Fye-kun se dedicaba a intentar entrar en contacto con la mente del mago.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fye sólo veía negro. Se sentía sólo, muy sólo y tenía frío.

- Kurogane... – susurró, implorando ver la cara del ninja.

A su alrededor había imágenes de Ashura y Fye intentaba evitarlas. Muerto de miedo, empezó a correr, perseguido por aquellas imágenes. No pudo más y se dejó caer.

- Kurogane...

_Ven hacia mí_

Fye miró a su alrededor, borroso por las lágrimas que había dejado escapar por su desesperación, temeroso de que fuera algún truco de Ashura.

_La luz. Sigue la luz._

Fye se secó las lágrimas y miró alrededor, buscando una luz.

- ¿ Pero qué luz?

_Aquella del fondo._

Fye miró de nuevo desesperado a sus alrededores. Vio una luz blanquecina a lo lejos. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia ella, desesperado por abandonar aquella pesadilla. llegó a ella y alzó una mano, para notar el calor que le brindaba. Al entrar en contacto con ella, se sintió desfallecer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fye abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con las caras preocupadas de Fye-kun y de Kurogane.

- Kuro-wi... – susurró con voz débil.

Kurogane frunció el ceño y pasó una mano por la frente del mago. La apartó rápidamente.

- Estás ardiendo.

Fye lo miró a los ojos, con una mirada febril.

- Pero eso no explica, entonces, por qué tengo tanto frío – murmuró

- Idiota, está hasta la chimenea encendida

- ¿ Y las ventanas?

- Cerradas

- Oh...

- ¿ Qué pasó?

- Yo, no... No lo recuerdo

Fye-kun y Kurogane se miraron. Fye-kun sonrió mientras Kurogane frunció el ceño.

- Será mejor que descanses – gruñó el ninja.

- Pero si yo no tengo sueño – murmuró el mago peleando con las sábanas para salir de la cama.

- Fye, escúchame. Aquí están pasando cosas raras.

El mago siguió intentando escapar del agarre de las sábanas y cuando lo consiguió se plantó delante del ninja todo sonriente.

- ¿ Lo ves? Estoy bien

Kurogane lo miró a los ojos y luego miró a Fye-kun, que miraba al mago detenidamente. Murmuró algo incompresible y en ese momento el ninja sólo supo que notó un fuerte golpe contra su pecho y que se encontró sujetando la forma inconsciente del mago. Se agachó lentamente y sujetando al mago, hasta sentarlo en el suelo.

- ¡ Fye!

- Me lo temía

- ¿ Eh?

- Ashura

- ¿ Qué pasa con ese?

Fye-kun se acercó a los dos y posó una mano sobre la frente del mago.

- Un encantamiento borrador de memoria...

El ninja miró a su compañero de viaje. Observó atentamente el rostro inexpresivo del mago.

- ¿ Hay algo que podamos hacer?

- Buscaré alguna forma de romper el hechizo. Habrá que evitar que se acerque a alguna ventana o terraza. Y nada de salir.

- Pero...

- Escucha. Si no lo hacemos así, estaremos brindando una gran oportunidad a Ashura de hacerse con Fye. Y tú no quieres eso¿ verdad, Kuro-mín?

- Hn

- No tardará en despertar, pero no recordará lo sucedido antes.

Fye-kun salió de la habitación, dejando al ninja en compañía del inconsciente. Kurogane suspiró, levantó al mago en brazos y lo llevó de nuevo a la cama. Se sentó en la cama con Fye en sus brazos. El japonés sabía que a Fye le gustaría despertarse al lado del que quería.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Estaban todos en la sala mayor. Las cortinas estaban corridas, las ventanas cerradas. Fye miraba con aprehensión a todas partes. Tenía miedo de ver a Ashura de nuevo. Kurogane le había contado lo sucedido y aquello lo dejó en muy mal estado de ánimo, por lo que Kurogane decidió mantenerse a su lado.

Todos comían en silencio. Fye apenas había probado bocado de su plato y Kurogane lo observaba atentamente.

- ¿ Fye?

Fye dirigió al ninja una mirada perdida.

- Kuro-pi...

Fye cayó de la silla y Kurogane con un movimiento ligero cogió al mago antes de que cayera al suelo.

Todo estaba muy borroso para Fye en un primer momento, hasta que su vista se enfocó y se encontró mirando al ninja, quien le miraba preocupado.

- ¿ Estás bien?

- Cansado... – murmuró

Se apoyó contra el pecho del ninja, absorbiendo el calor que éste desprendía.

- Kurogane...ayúdame... – murmuró mientras su mente empezaba a vagar en un mundo oscuro.

Poco después, Fye yacía inmóvil en brazos del ninja. De no ser por el ligero movimiento de su pecho al respirar, Kurogane pensaría que estaba muerto. El japonés alzó la mirada y la dirigió hacia Fye-kun.

- ¿ Has encontrado algo?

- Sí – dijo extendiéndole una mano en la que había un botecito-. Haz que se lo beba ahora, rápido.

El ninja asintió y con una jeringa sin punta afilada, consiguió meter el líquido a la boca del mago y hacer que éste lo tragara.

- Ahora dejémosle descansar.

El japonés se levantó con cuidado de no despertar al mago y lo acomodó en el sofá verde.

- Fye-san... – susurró Sakura

- Hime. Fye-san estará bien – le dijo Syaoran, intentando calmarla-. Mientras, buscaremos información sobre la pluma.

- Mokona también va!

- Yo también – dijo Sakura, decidida.

- Hime...

- Yo quiero ayudar también

- Hai.

Así los tres chicos y Mokona abandonaron la casa, y dejaron al ninja cuidando del mago. El ninja los observó cómo desparecían por entre las callejuelas de la ciudad desértica. Suspiró y se dirigió hacia Fye.

El hombre se encontraba en un sueño profundo. Kurogane observó un rato el ligero movimiento del pecho del mago al respirar y luego se sentó en una butaca al lado del sofá en el que éste yacía. Lo hizo lentamente, evitando hacer algún ruido que despertara al durmiente.

Al cabo de dos horas, el japonés había empezado a cabecear cuando un ruido lo sacó de su estado. Un gemido proveniente del sofá le indicó que el mago estaba despertándose. Se levantó de la butaca y se acercó al mago. Le vio abrir sus cansados ojos azules, que en seguida volvieron a cerrarse, a la vez que Fye se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

- ¡ Fye! – exclamó el japonés sujetando las manos de Fye.

Fye se tensó un poco pero al oír la voz de Kurogane se tranquilizó y se sentó lentamente en el sofá.

- Mi cabeza... - murmuró

Kurogane pasó una mano suya por la frente del mago. Suspiró al notar que estaba ardiente.

- ¿ Piensas recuperarte en algún momento?

- Kuro-ki...

- Si no te ves con fuerzas, dejemos para otro momento las clases de meditación.

Fye negó con la cabeza.

- No, por favor.

Kurogane suspiró y le indicó que se sentará en sus rodillas. Fye algo confuso al principio, hizo lo que el ninja le pedía.

- Cuéntame

- ¿ Eh?

- ¿ A qué tienes miedo?

Fye bajó la mirada y se quedó un rato callado.

- No tengas miedo, dilo.

Fye le miró a los ojos con una mirada desgarradora.

- A ser nada... a no tener a nadie a mi lado, a no ser persona, a no ser querido – su voz se quebró- A no ser feliz, ni sonreír. A llorar constantemente.

- ¿ Quién te dijo eso? Tú ya eres persona, existes y por tanto tienes gente que te quiere de verdad

- No lo creo...

- Tienes que creerme...

- ¿ Por qué?

Kurogane suspiró y despeinó cariñosamente el cabello de Fye.

- Porque somos amigos – dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

- ¿ Lo somos? – preguntó el mago, confundido.

El ninja sólo asintió. Fye lo miró durante un rato.

- Ashura. Él me lo dijo...

- Olvídate de ese sapo. – exclamó el ninja-. Lo digo en serio. Fye tú ya has sufrido demasiado, mereces descansar. Saca lo que tengas en tu interior, cuéntame tu historia¿ sí?

Fye lo miró con miedo.

- Es la 1º lección. Para meditar tienes que tener la mente en blanco.

El mago asintió indicando que había entendido y respiró hondo, a medida que las imágenes de su doloroso pasado aparecían en su mente.

- Mis padres eran los reyes de Ehres. Se supone que los reyes eran dueños de todo lo existente en el país, pero ellos decían que no, que el verdadero trabajo de los reyes era proteger a su pueblo y ayudarlo en todo, representarlo en el exterior. Fue una época estupenda. Tenía una amiga mía, Angie. Éramos muy buenos amigos y nos queríamos mucho, como hermanos. Recuerdo que ella plantó un cerezo en El Crepúsculo y dijo que sería en recuerdo de los dos – dijo el mago con una sonrisa triste.

- Sigue – le indicó Kurogane

- Ehres era un país exclusivo de magos. Angie y yo éramos los únicos niños. Pronto estalló la guerra, con la llegada de un grupo de soldados que servían a un tal Ashura. Destruyeron toda la ciudad, los bosques... Todo. Mis padres murieron en el asalto al castillo. Así que yo quedé huérfano y a merced de Ashura. Tendría 5 años. No podía salir de los alrededores del castillo, así que Angie solía venir a verme. Un día me enteré de que ella estaba muy enferma, así que fui a visitarla. En ese momento sólo estábamos vivos ella, yo, Ashura y unos rebeldes de parte de mis padres, que se escondían más allá de las montañas de El Crepúsculo.

Flashback 

- Angie...

- Fye… ¿ qué haces aquí?

- Yo... yo...

Fye se desplomó en el suelo y se llevó las manos a la cara mientras dejaba que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro. Sintió que alguien lo abrazaba y bajó las manos, encontrándose con la carita sonriente de Angie.

- Fye, no llores. De todas formas tenía que pasar.

Fye abrazó a su amiga.

- Perdóname por no haberte protegido. Perdóname – sollozó

- Sonríe, no llores, ni te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien.

Fin flashback

- ¿ Fye? – susurró Kurogane, zarandeando al mago.

Fye se había parado en medio de la narración y se había quedado con la mirada perdida, mirando a un punto lejano. Fye se sacudió y miró al suelo, unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

- Fye...

- Le juré que nunca lloraría, que siempre sonreiría a todo. Ella me dijo que nos volveríamos a encontrar en otra ocasión y que me querría ver sonreír, compitiendo con el Sol...

Kurogane sintió una punzada en su corazón. Fye había hecho un juramento y no lo había roto. Aquello era muy noble, y el mago lo era.

- Ella murió poco después. Eso me dejaba a mí solo, rodeado de soldados de negro y del rey. Poco a poco, Ehres fue desapareciendo. Los animales fueron muriendo, los bosques desaparecieron. El agua se evaporó. Surgió Hadesite.

- ¿ Dónde estamos ahora?

- Todo era un infierno. No duró mucho y al cabo de unos meses, Ashura congeló el país. Desde entonces esto es Celes. No hay vegetación, ni agua, ni animales. Todo está quemado. El castillo se mantiene. Y ahí permanezco, sólo. Fue entonces cuando creé a Chi. Ella era mi compañera, me ayudó en todo y yo la quise como una hermana. Así pasaron años hasta que decidí acabar con todo. La única forma posible era acabar con sus soldados y con Ashura. Pero él es muy fuerte y no conseguí vencerle. Así que le hice dormir y puse a Chi como vigilante. Y huí, lejos de Ashura, para ser feliz, ser libre. No regresar a Celes y encontrarme con Angie, esos son mis deseos.

- ¿ Notaste algún poder raro?

- Hay varias plumas de Sakura por aquí.

- ¿ Qué?

- Y una de ellas, la tiene él.

Fye bajó la mirada. Kurogane frotó su espalda, intentando tranquilizar un poco al mago.

- Yo habría hecho lo mismo que tú – le susurró al oído-. ¿ Cómo te sientes ahora?

- Mejor...

- Bien, ahora que has soltado todo, te será más fácil. Cierra los ojos y pon la mente en blanco.

Fye cerró los ojos y vació su mente de imágenes y recuerdos horribles.

- ¿ Está?

El mago asintió ligeramente.

- Bien, imagínate cualquier paisaje... No, mejor un lago. Rodeado por un manto verde y de flores de todos los colores posibles.

Fye hizo en su mente esa imagen.

- Al fondo hay unas montañas, cuyas cimas están cubiertas de nieve. En una de ellas, la más cercana hay una cascada, que forma un riachuelo que va a parar al lago. Acércate a ella y siéntate en una roca que hay cerca.

El mago hizo lo pedido mentalmente.

- Ahora escucha atentamente. Escucha el ruido del agua al descender por la cascada. Deja que aclare tu mente. Oye también el piar de los pájaros y el silbar del viento.

Kurogane sintió que los músculos de Fye se relajaban y recargaban su peso en sus piernas.

- Ahora túmbate en la hierba mirando hacia el cielo. Es de noche y el cielo está salpicado de estrellas. es luna nueva por lo que está muy oscuro. Hay lluvia de estrellas fugaces, pide los deseos que quieres.

El ninja acomodó al mago en sus brazos pues notaba que Fye se había relajado aún más poco a poco y que éste había dejado su peso sobre Kurogane. Fye se movió hasta que su cabeza descansara sobre el hombro del japonés.

- Ahora cierra los ojos y piensa en todo lo que has visto. Y... – se paró en seco al notar la ligera respiración del mago.

Supo, entonces que no era necesario que siguiera la narración, pues Fye ya no lo oía. Sonrió y besó la frente del mago, quien ni se inmutó.

- Y duerme en paz – susurró-. Fin de la primera clase.

El ninja apretó al mago fuertemente contra su pecho y se levantó con cuidado de no despertarlo. Se dirigió a su habitación, hoy no correría el riesgo de que al mago le borraran la memoria así por así. Acomodó al mago en su cama y lo arropó con las mantas. Acarició el pálido rostro de su compañero de viaje.

- Todo saldrá bien – susurró Kurogane.

- Sí... – murmuró en sueños, el mago.

El ninja se metió en la cama al lado del mago. Lo abrazó y lo llevó hacia sí. Subió las mantas hasta arriba y se durmió cuidando del dormitar de Fye, sin darse cuenta que no muy lejos de ahí, una larga figura maldecía y se preparaba para el siguiente asalto.

* * *

Kai Angel ¿ Con ganas de más¿ Sí? Pues a esperar

Fye-kun : No salí mucho

Kai Angel : Ya saldrás, no te preocupes.

Fye-kun ¿ Qué planeas?

Kai Angel : secreto, secreto... no se diceeee

Fye-kun : Diablos

Top secret-Top secret-Top secret

Bueno, les voy a decir una cosita... bueno, si quieren... ¿ están preparadas para sufrir¿ quieren a Fye de verdad? Bueno:

a) Las dos sí : Entonces lee lo que pone debajo

b) Una sí, otra no : Puedes leer si quieres

c) Las dos no : Hum... Difícil, pues no lo leas ( aunque puedes hacerlo si quieres XP)

Bien pues aquí va lo que les iba a decir:

En el capítulo 120 del manga, nuestras queridas Clamp hacen una cosa para mí horrible. ¿ Qué es? Bueno, 1º nada que ver con Ashura ( eso es bueno, de momento) y 2º Realmente malo.

Cuando Syaoran bucea para salvar a Sakura y pelea contra un tipo o tipa ( no sé quién es), Fye bucea también para ver qué ocurre. Y lo que ve es a Syaoran, que ha ganado al/ a la muchacho/a. Parece ser que su ojo también es mágico y cuando lo activa Fye intenta pararlo pero no puede y ¿ qué consigue? Pues que Syaoran lo ataque y probablemente lo mate, por la pinta que tiene la imagen. Si quieren verlo con sus propios ojos pídanlo cuando dejen el review. Arigato!

Recemos para que finalmente, Fye sobreviva.

Terces poT-terces poT-terces poT


	13. Lluvia

IMPORTANTE!

POR FAVOR LEAN EN MI PROFILE TODOS/AS LA ÚLTIMA ENTRADA.

Kai Angel : Aquí estoy de nuevo!

Mokona : Wiiiiii

Kai Angel : A ver si se acaban ya los malditos exámenes de marras, para poder subir más rápido... o va bien así? Bueno, les dejo el capi n.n

¿ Qué tiene que ver Clow con Fye¿ Qué tramaba Ashura¿ Y qué será de Chi?

01001010100100101010010010010101010101001010101010 Contestando reviews

**Maki Tasui : **Por eso os puse el mini test, para ver si queríais saberlo jejej. Bueno, como aún no salió el capi 121 en una página que conozco pues no os podré decir qué ocurre con Fye TToTT. Estuve un rato con dudas... si con lo de fyesado y yo pensando : " ¿ Esta que querrá decir con fyesado? " Bueno, que disfrutes del capi. Aquí las cosas se ponen ya muy feas ( aunque no lo parezca XP). Nos leemos

**Kazu-san : **Bueno, pues aquí está el capi. Es un poco más corto que el resto, pero aparece Chi y se nombra a Clow... y no digo nada más. jajja así que a leerlo! Gracias por tu review y espero leerte de nuevo.

**Sebel : **Hola! Te llegó el mensaje? y pudiste ver la imágen? Yo advertí que era dura n.n. Bueno, pues aquí está el capi 13 al fín. nOn Espero que te guste tanto como el resto y que lo disfrutes. Y bueno, el fic será larguito, como se puede ver.( Ya vamos x el capi 13 y aún no se han encontrado con el malo. la experiencia de Fye no se cuenta XD)

**BishiPowa : **Bueno, pues aquí está el capi 13. Este es de lo más dramáticos de los capítulos hasta ahora. ¿ Por qué? La respuesta está en la taza de chocolate con churros ¬... Oo ni caso n/n La respuesta está en el fic jejejje...

**Fiu: **Bueno pues este es el capi 13! Más cortito que el resto, pero igual de importante... y no digo nada porque con cada review suelto cosas y luego... Nada, que disfrutes de la historia n.n

**hakukazahaya : **Bueno, pues aquí está el capi 13. Espero que te guste! nOn

**Flourite D. Fye : **Ashura no aparece mucho en este capi pero bueno... En cuanto a lo del futuro de Fye.. como aún no he viste el capi 121...pues nada. Ya diré qué pasa a aquello que deseen saberlo n.n. Yo también rezo para que no lo maten.

**HagaRenPotter : **Hola! ya conseguiste los capis? Bueno, pues prepárate a llorar a moco tendido porque este capi es muy dramático ToT Aparece Chi por primera vez y... no digo más jajjaja. Cuídate

**DarkCryonic : **Cada vez los capis se harán más duros y más dramáticos... Espero que te guste como los anteriores. Saludos desde Hadesite!

0101001010101001001010101010010101010010101010101010101010101010101010

Notis mías

1. Subido el capi 4 de "Un diminuto y mágico problema"

2. Creada la historia " Fears", en inglés para el que quiera.

3. A finales de agosto, estaré una semana fuera, en Tenerife, así que no habrá actualizaciones, las cuales se harán antes de irme o al regresar.

Y ahora... vamos con el fic!

**13. Lluvia**

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y por ella entró Mokona, saltarina.

- Fye! Hora de despertarse! – canturreó.

No recibió respuesta, así que saltó sobre el regazo del durmiente.

- Fye! – llamó

El mago seguía inmerso en su mundo de sueños. Mokona acarició una mejilla del mago con sus manitas. Como respuesta al contacto, Fye se giró sobre su costado, haciendo caer algunas sábanas al suelo, y siguió durmiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Fye?

- Manjuu, cállate – dijo la voz de Kurogane

Mokona miró hacia donde venía la voz. El ninja se encontraba sentado en una silla a la cabecera de la cama. Parecía cansado.

- El idiota soltó casi todo lo que tiene en su interior. ¿ Qué sabes de él?

- Kurogane...

- Hn

- Mokona sólo sabe que Ashura se pasó con Fye y que él se siente muy solo.

Kurogane suspiró. Eso ya lo sabía.

- Sé que hay algo más. Algo que puede tener que ver con su magia – susurró mientras recogía las sábanas caídas y las colocaba de nuevo sobre el mago.- Dejémoslo dormir, lo necesita. – anunció levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Mokona saltó a su hombro.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fye miraba a través de la ventana.

Era algo tan nuevo para él. Lluvia. Estaba lloviendo en Hadesite. Su sueño, ver llover en el desértico país, se había cumplido.

Sakura y Syaoran lo observaban preocupados.

- Lleva rato así – susurró Sakura-. El desayuno ya está frío, y ni siquiera lo ha probado.

Fye suspiró y bajó la mirada hacia su taza de té. Observó el amarillento líquido que contenía. Sobre la superficie lisa fue apareciendo un rostro. Fye frunció el ceño y observó atentamente la taza. Aquella figura... Él la conocía. Los ojos de la figura se abrieron y se clavaron en los del mago, quien lo miró aterrorizado.

Fye dejó caer la taza, que estalló en pedazos al caer al suelo.

- ¡ Fye-san! – exclamaron los muchachos

- Gommen ne... – susurró mientras abandonaba la sala mayor y subía las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto.

- ¡ Fye-san! – llamó Syaoran

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fye cerró la puerta de su habitación. Se apoyó contra y resbaló hasta el suelo. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, que empezaron a caer sin que pudiera evitarlo. Se tapó la cara con las manos.

- ¿ Por qué?

Se levantó temblando y se colapsó en su cama. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, mojando las sábanas.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente, haciendo que Fye saltara del susto. Miró hacia la puerta y se encontró con el ninja. Fye sabía que no venía solo y Kurogane, sabiendo que el mago querría estar a solas con él se volvió a los dos muchachos.

- Id a la sala mayor, ya nos reuniremos luego – dijo y sin más cerró la puerta tras de sí.

El ninja suspiró y se volvió hacia el mago. Se quedó helado al ver a Fye llorando. Se sentó a su lado y le miró directamente a los ojos.

- Ayer, me ocultaste algo. Hubo cosas que no dijiste. ¿ Por qué?

Fye se lanzó sobre Kurogane, cayendo los dos al suelo. Fye terminó encima del ninja.

- Pero¿ qué diablos...?

- Lo siento, lo siento – susurró el mago alejándose del ninja

El ninja nunca había visto a Fye así, tan roto psicológicamente. Se acercó cuidadosamente a la figura temblante del mago y lo levantó del suelo. Lo llevó a la cama. Él se sentó en el borde. Fye se había agarrado fuertemente a él y sollozaba, mientras murmuraba cosas como "fuego", "mucho calor", "Clow" y "perdón".

Kurogane esperó a que el mago se tranquilizara lo suficiente como para que pudiera sentarlo en sus piernas, en vez de mantenerlo tumbado sobre ellas. Cuando lo hizo y Fye se dejó sentar en sus piernas y ser abrazado, el ninja le miró a los ojos nuevamente. Los ojos del mago se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas y Fye bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Kurogane suspiró y secó las lágrimas del mago.

- Escúchame. Si no cuentas todo, no podremos ayudarte del todo.

El cuerpo del mago se sacudió de nuevo con más lágrimas.

- No.

- Fye...

- No...

El ninja miró al mago.

- Si no lo haces, no podrás dormir tranquilamente. Y...

- Llevo tantos meses sin dormir lo suficiente...que ya ni me importa morir.

- ¿ Pero qué dices¿ A qué viene eso?

- Lo... lo he visto

- ¿ A quien¿ Donde?

- A Ashura, en mi té – nuevas lágrimas inundaron la mirada azul del mago-. Tengo miedo, Kuro-pi – dijo con voz llorosa, mirando al ninja con miedo.

Kurogane suspiró y secó las lágrimas de Fye.

- Vamos de paseo¿si? – propuso el ninja-. Te vendrá bien.

- Pero...

- Estás conmigo. No ocurrirá nada.

El mago asintió con la cabeza y se dejó abrazar por el ninja.

- Gracias, Kuro-chi.

- Deja de llamarme así.

Fye sonrió y Kurogane supo que era la primera sonrisa real que había provocado en el mago.

- Bueno, sé que llorar cansa, así que...

- ¡No!

- Pero, Fye...

- Vámonos ya¿ si?

- . . .

- ¿ Por favor?

- Está bien. Vístete rápido o no te espero.

- Wiiiii. Kuro-pi va a salir conmigo

El ninja le habría lanzado un cojín directo a la cara, de no ser porque sabía que Fye se sentiría mal.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kurogane y Fye iban caminando por el desierto. Kurogane miraba a todos los lados. No quería encontrarse con esa cosa de nuevo y sabía que Fye tampoco.Kurogane guió al mago hasta la cueva en la que estuvieron al llegar al país.

- Aquí estuvimos hace tiempo

- No lo recuerdo – dijo el mago

- Te pasaste el día desmayado...

- Oh...

El ninja suspiró y se sentó en una roca e indicó al mago a hacer lo mismo. Fye se sentó a su lado. Durante un rato no hablaron.

- Kuro-pi...

- Hn

- Si un día terminamos en tu país¿ te quedarás ahí?

- Esa era mi deseo

- Lo sé...

- . . .

- ¿ Sabes? Esto ha sido lo mejor que ha sucedido en mi vida

- ¿ A qué te refieres?

- Pues, porque tengo personas que se preocupan por mí de verdad. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía esa sensación de calor...

Kurogane escuchó atentamente sonriendo para sus adentros.

- Me preguntaba qué pasaría si termináramos en tu país...

- Y te las pasa sonriendo... Dime¿ cuál es el motivo de esa sonrisa sin sentimientos? No me mientas, que sé que son de mentira.

Fye se quedó de piedra.

- ¿ Y bien?

- Kuro-chi. Yo nunca he sabido sonreír de verdad. ¿ Recuerdas lo que te dije? Le prometí a Angie que siempre sonreiría, pero nunca supe cómo hacerlo, así que me ponía delante de un espejo y buscaba una sonrisa más o menos contagiosa. Y así, mientras yo sonreía por fuera, mi alma se iba desmoronando.

- También es bueno llorar a veces.

- Kuro-chan, yo ya no sé cuando se puede llorar de verdad. Ashura-ou siempre me lo prohibió, me decía que se me veía mejor sonriendo que llorando... - la voz del mago se quebró, al notar unas punzadas de dolor-. Y... Y ahora no soy nadie.

Fye bajó la cabeza y miró el suelo. El ninja no sabía qué decir, no le salían las palabras correctas, aí que se armó de valor y soltó lo que quería decir hace rato.

- ¿ No sabes ni cuando hay que llorar?

El mago negó con la cabeza.

- Pues este es un buen momento para llorar. Si quieres yo te puedo sostener, pero llorar puedes hacerlo siempre y cuando creas necesario – le dijo mirándolo.

- Es que si me pusiera a llorar... Si lo hiciera... no terminaría nunca.

Kurogane abrazó al mago, que se tensó al sentir los brazos que lo rodeaban.

- Pues suéltalo todo. ¿ Acaso quieres vivir con ese dolor para siempre?

- No...No

- Hn. Anda suéltalo todo.

El ninja notó que el mago le devolvía el abrazo. En seguida oyó los sollozos de su compañero.

- Eso es suéltalo todo – le susurró al oído, mientras frotaba la espalda del mago.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Habían pasado cinco horas. Fye se había quedado dormido, exhausto por llorar. Kurogane lo mantenía en la misma posición en la que se puso a llorar. El mago estaba profundamente dormido, sin moverse.

El ninja frunció el ceño al observar el rostro de Fye. Se le veía tan cansado, que Kurogane no pudo evitar preocuparse por él. Suspiró y miró hacia el horizonte. La luz del sol poniente introdujo sus rayos en la cueva, dando de lleno en el rostro del mago, quien se estremeció al notar el calor de los rayos.

Suspiró y abrió lentamente sus ojos, que se cegaron por la luz tan intensa.

- Kuro-pón...

El ninja miró al mago. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su compañero.

- Hm... Te ves mal – dijo observándolo atentamente

- Sólo estoy cansado – murmuró el mago, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

El ninja gruñó. No había forma de evitarlo. El mago se iba a dormir de nuevo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Era ya noche cerrada cuando el ninja se despertó bruscamente. Miró a todos lados y se puso a temblar de frío. Era una noche despejada, llena de estrellas y una enorme estrella.

La hoguera que había conseguido encender se había apagado. Miró al rededor, dándose cuenta de que el mago no se encontraba junto a él. Nada. Se adentró en la cueva buscando indicios del mago, pero al no hallar nada se dió media vuelta y se dirigió al único lugar en el que podía estar : fuera de la cueva.

Lo encontró sentado en una roca observando el cielo.

- ¿ Qué te crees que haces, idiota?

- Observo...

- Hn.

- Veo...

- ¿Eh?

- ...y escucho...

- ¿ El qué?

- ¿ Hm?

- No te hagas el tonto. Sabes de lo que hablo perfectamente.

El mago suspiró y se tumbó sobre la arena de espaldas.

- Cuando esto era aún Ehres, solía venir aquí a ver las estrellas con Angie. Solíamos contar historias de viajes, sobre diferentes mundos, diferentes culturas. Siempre quisimos conocer mundo, pero... como ella murió, no cumplió su sueño.

- ¿ Y tu sueño?

- Kuromin...

- Mi sueño siempre ha sido ser el ninja más poderoso de todo Japón...

- ...pero ser el más poderoso no significa que lo seas matando gente¿ verdad? Si no descubriendo la verdadera fuerza que uno tiene escondido en su corazón. Es por eso que Tomoyo te mandó a este viaje.

- ¿ Y tu sueño? No contestaste a la pregunta

- ¿ Mi sueño? Mi sueño... ser féliz en mi mundo – susurró con una sonrisa

Hubo un largo silencio, durante el cual Kurogane se acercó al mago y se tumbó al lado de éste.

- Oí que los magos son buenos leyendo el futuro¿ puedes hacerlo?

- Claro, Kuromíiiiin

- Hn. Deja de hacer payasadas.

- Te espera mucho sufrimiento, pero hay luz de esperanza.

El ninja observó al mago atentamente.

- Sufrirás por un ser querido – agregó Fye, mirando al ninja a los ojos.

Kurogane estudió la mirada desoladora del mago. Se quedaron un rato mirando hasta que un ruido los sobresaltó. Kurogane desenvainó su espada y se colocó delante del mago.

- ¿ Quién anda ahí?

Una figura se acercó a ellos. Fye se adelantó para ver mejor a la figura. Se quedó de piedra al reconocerla.

- ¿ Chi?

Continuará...

* * *

Kai Angel : Y este es el capi 13. Mañana intentaré actualizar tooodos los fics que tengo, así que me despido ja ne!

Fye : Y ya saben Reviews hyuu, hyuu!


	14. Chi

wiiiiiii! – lanzando confetis- ya por fin actualizo este fic! Hyuuuu!

Creo que ya notaréis el cambio brusco en esta historia. Con la llegada de Chi, es más angustioso. Y si alguien se preguntaba¿ y el brazo roto de Fye¿ Y cómo diablos se puso en pie estando, como decía Maki, mal del coco? Bueno, pues aquí empiezan las respuestas, en este caso la primera.

Hyuu, hyuuu! Que lo disfrutéis

* * *

**14. Chi**

- ¿ Chi? – preguntó Fye

La muchacha hacia él y lo abrazó temblorosa. Fye notó que estaba helada, así que se puso a frotar la espalda, para darle calor.

- Tranquila Chi

- Pero Chi tiene miedo de que algo malo le suceda a Fye. Chi no quiere que le ocurra algo malo, Chi no quiere,

- Chi...

- ¡ No! Chi no dejará que Ashura-ou le haga algo a Fye. Chi no quiere ver morir a Fye.

Chi, eso que dices es imposible. Además no puedes detener mi muerte. Me iré cuando me toque.

- Pero Chi...

- Chi, tienes que ser fuerte.

Chi observó al mago con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se dejó envolver por el abrazo de Fye.

- Chi será fuerte por Fye

- Eso es. Gracias Chi.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kurogane observó la mesa. Todos estaban cenando. Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que faltaba uno, y que ese alguien no era más que Fye. Dirigió su vista hacia la muchacha que acababa de conocer. Chi observaba su plato de comida con una mirada llena de preocupación y se fijó en que esta apenas había probado bocado.

- Si no comes, ese loco se preocupará por ti – la espetó el ninja

- Fye no es ningún loco – bramó Chi

Kurogane parpadeó con una gota se sudor sobre su cabeza ante la mirada asesina que le mandaba aquella... aquella cosa con orejas de gata.

- Haz lo que quieras – suspiró finalmente

- Chi está preocupada por Fye. Y tiene miedo.

El ninja odiaba ver a la gente así. Ya tenía que soportar a tres y no tenía ganas de hacerse cargo de la chica o lo que fuera también.

- Si te tranquiliza, iré a buscarlo.

Chi alzó la mirada de su plato y miró al ninja de una manera suplicante. Kurogane puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó de la mesa.

- Pero come o él se preocupará aún más.

- ¿ Eh?

- ¿ Quieres que ése idiota se preocupe?- sugirió Kurogane, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Chi -. Digo... Fye.

Ella negó con frenesí.

- Pues come algo

Chi cogió el tenedor y con ojos que lanzaban destellos asesinos prohibió que el resto del grupo de la mesa se zampara la comida. Y así todos miraron con una gota de sudor a esa...ese bicho mutante que se zampaba su cena a una velocidad mortífera. Para cuando Kurogane decidió salir en busca del mago, la muchacha o gata mutante, como decía una vocecilla dentro del bolo del ninja, se había comido 14 buenos platos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fye observó con melancolía aquél lugar. El crepúsculo no había cambiado nada en los años que habían pasado. Seguía como siempre. El cerezo en su lugar, las cascadas, el riachuelo y los crepúsculos.

Suspiró. Esto era lo que quedaba de Ehres. Notó un pinchazo y se llevó su mano al brazo izquierdo. Tendría que habérselo vendado. No tenía buena pinta, estaba morado y demasiado hinchado. Seguramente era una inflamación, pero ¿ qué le importaba? Su pueblo había sufrido mucho más que él.

- Oi!

Fye saltó del susto y se incorporó en la hierba, intentando no poner demasiado peso en su brazo herido. Se volvió hacia la voz encontrándose con el ninja.

- ¿ Kuro-chu?

- Si no curas ese brazo pronto quedará inútil.

- No quería preocupar a Sakura-chan

El ninja suspiró y se acercó al mago.

- Bonito lugar...

- Es el Crepúsculo

- Aaaaah...Ya. Oye, esa chica o lo que sea está muy preocupada por ti.

Fye se tumbó de nuevo en la hierba e instó a que el ninja hiciera lo mismo. Cuando éste se sentó a su lado, prosiguió su conversación.

- Chi siempre se preocupa por mí

- Si no haces algo, esa chica hará cualquier tontería.

- Poco puedo hacer. ella es así y tiene personalidad cuando se enfada así. La verdad se parece a ti Kuro-chi.

A Kurogane le vino enseguida la imagen de esa muchacha aparentemente frágil y luego la de un gato asesino y psicópata, y terminó con unas gotitas sobre la cabeza.

- Si tú lo dices...

- De todas formas, poco puedo hacer...

- ¿ Eh?

- Ella...Ella sólo me reconoce a mí.

El ninja se dio cuenta de que Fye se estaba soltando y no dijo nada con esperanza de saber algo más de la vida de su gatito.

- Ashura...Ashura le borró la memoria. Y todo lo que vivimos de pequeños desapareció.

- Ella cree que yo la creé, cuando en realidad es mi hermana. Mis padres, los antiguos soberanos de Ehres, la encontraron en la calle y la adoptaron. Siempre nos hemos querido como hermanos. Yo tenía una hermana pequeña llamada Chi, pero ellos la mataron; y yo le puse el nombre de Chi.

- ¿Y aún así te largaste del país dejándola sola?

- De todas formas, Ashura-ou siempre me quiso a mí. Amenazó con matar a toda la gente del pueblo si no me entregaba, pero mi familia no me dejó hacerlo. Todos murieron, todos y al final sólo quedamos Ashura-ou, Chi y yo.

- ¿ Y para qué diablos quiere ése a un idiota como tú?

El japonés ya no se atrevía a decir la palabra " cobarde" porque se dio cuenta de que Fye no tenía ni una pizca de cobardía.

- No lo sé... – susurró el mago.

Kurogane pasó un brazo por detrás de los hombros de Fye y lo trajo hacia sí mismo, envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo, lleno de apoyo. Fye se acomodó en ellos y suspiró.

- Todo saldrá bien – le susurró el ninja al oído

- Mmm...Ojalá tengas razón, Kuro-wiwi

Ambos se fundieron en un beso, lleno de apoyo, amor y pasión. Cuando el ninja se separó del mago para recobrar el aliento le dio un tic en el ojo, al ver a Fye.

- No me lo puedo creer... – murmuró

Fye se encontraba profundamente dormido y sus mejillas tenían un tinte rosado. El ninja en un principio pensó que no era nada, pero para cerciorarse pasó una mano suya por la frente del mago y suspiró al notarla algo caliente. Recordando el brazo roto del mago aún sin curar, todo parecía encajar bien y explicar el por qué del dormitar de Fye. Kurogane puso los ojos en blanco ante la inutilidad del rubio por su salud y gruñó. Le dio un pequeño pero no fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza y Fye se pegó aún más al ninja.

- Idiota... – murmuró, cogiendo al mago en brazos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chi miraba preocupada por la ventana. Habían pasado varias horas desde que terminaran de cenar y cuatro desde que el ninja saliera en busca de Fye.

Los chicos habían descubierto que detrás de esa apariencia tan frágil se escondía aluien de corazón fuerte. Se dieron cuenta, después de reponerse del susto inicial durante la cena, de que la muchacha no paraba de mirar el reloj que había en la repisa de la chimenea de la sala en la que estaban.

Chi suspiró y se dejó caer en una silla, sin despegar su vista del horizonte.

- ¿ Chi? – llamó una vocecita

La muchacha de orejas de gato se volvió hacia el origen del ruido y se encontró con la princesa Sakura, que la miraba sonriente pero nerviosa.

- Chi ya verás cómo todo sale bien – aseguró la muchacha

Chi sólo suspiró y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

- Y también deberías descansar algo...- Sakura bajó la vista-. Etto... ¿ podemos ser amigas?

La muchacha gatuna miró a la princesa y asintió. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Chi volvió a sonreir.

* * *

Wiiiii! – Lanzando confetis-

Bueno como habéis visto Kuro-we y Fye ya se dieron su primer beso.

Aprovecho a decir que...

1. Ya están escritos 2 de los 3 finales posibles de este fic

2. También el 2º capi de Deseos

3. El capi 124 ya está en "the room of requirement"

bueno hasta pronto!


	15. Una sonrisa en la oscuridad

weeee Por fín actualizo! - aplausos de fondo-

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Respondiendo Reviews

**kurofye.D **: Hola! aquí tienes la continuación

**LizChan **: Hola me alegro que te gustara...y aquí está la continuación

**Hakukazahaya** : Hola! ya volví jeje con el capi 

**TAoDy Tao **: Espero que te guste!

**Mafi **: Nya, espero que te guste XD

**Maki **: Maki amiga mía! XD aquí te dejo un nuevo capi, para que disfrutes

**Fyesan **: FyeSan, espero que te guste!

**DarkCryonic **: Siento la tardanza, pero aquí tienes la continuación

**H.fanel.K **: Hola! Aquí tienes el capi que lo disfrutes!

**Yume-san **: yume-san! aquí está a conti!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Gracias a todos y todas por leer

Peke notis

El 21 de septiembre sale el Future Soundscape IV

El 13 de septiembre sale el capi 128

El resto... nu sé Oo

Y ahora vayamos con el fic. Especialmente dedicado a los especiales, siendo hoy día especial tienen menú especial en el restaurante Especial de la calle Especial... En resumidas cuentas... a mis lectores y reviewers! Nya! Arigato por aguantarme XD...ya casi tengo 100 reviews en esta historia gracias a toute le monde!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**15. Una sonrisa en la oscuridad**

Fye abrió lentamente los ojos y parpadeó confuso. ¿ Qué hacía en su cama? No recordaba haber vuelto.

Sentía las sábanas pesadas, sin poder moverse. bajó su vista hacia el brazo que tenía sobre las sábanas. Alguien lo había vendado, pues él no recordaba haberlo hecho.

Tembló un poco, al sentir que le dolía la cabeza y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Se sentía tan cansado...

Sin darse cuenta su mente comenzaba a vagar en la oscuridad del descanso. Fue tan poco el tiempo que se mantuvo despierto que no se dio cuenta de la persona que le observaba sentada en una silla a la cabecera de la cama.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_...e_

¿Qué era eso, esa voz? Sonaba con eco.

...e

...u

Eran dos voces las que resonaban en su cabeza. La siguiente vez fue tan alto que Fye abrió los ojos bruscamente.

- Fye despertó! – cantó una de las voces, que reconoció como la de Mokona.

Fye parpadeó y se sentó con cuidado en la cama.

- M-Mokona...

- Hai!

- Manju tonta¿No ves que lo despertaste? - gruñó una voz que Fye reconoció como la del ninja.

- Waaaa. Kuropi koai!

- Hn. Déjanos solos un rato.

El ninja esperó a que la Mokona abandonara la habitación para sentarse en la cama.

- ¿ Ya estás descansado?

El mago asintió. Kurogane no le creyó. Pudo ver que el mago intentaba esconder de nuevo sus sentimientos. Suspiró y pasó una mano por la frente de Fye, quien cerró los ojos disfrutando de ese toque fresco que refrescaba su caliente piel. Kurogane apartó la mano y empujó al mago de nuevo hacia la cama.

- Duérmete

- Pero...

- Ni peros no manzanas. Aún tienes fiebre y tienes que dormir.

- Waaa. ¿ Kurowanko me va a obligar a dormir?

- Si pudiera te adormecería yo mismo con cloroformo.

Fye no habló esta vez. El ninja lo miró los ojos y se dio cuenta de que éstos estaban algo vidriosos.

- Duérmete. Esa chica, Chi o como se llame, está muy preocupada desde hace tres días.

- Kurochan, Chi llegó ayer... ¿no?

Kurogane suspiró y observó al mago dejarse llevar por la oscuridad de nuevo. Cuando oyó la respiración ligera del mago, abandonó la estancia.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cuando Fye abrió los ojos de nuevo, se encontraba mejor. Las sábanas no eran tan pesadas, aunque...se encontraba a gusto arropado con ellas.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y por ella entró la pequeña bola de arroz, que dio un gritito de ilusión.

- Fye!

Fye sonrió y se sentó despacio en la cama.

- Hola Mokona

- ¿ Te encuentras mejor?

El mago asintió dejando que Mokona saltara a su regazo.

- Yokatta. Fye, nos tenías preocupados.

- ¿ Sí?

- Sipisíiii

- Gracias por preocuparos por mí, demo...

- Pero nada - bramó una nueva voz desde la puerta.

Fye alzó la mirada y se encontró con el ninja que le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- K-Kurochan...

- Me vas a contar todo

- ¿ Todo?

- Sí, todo.

- Ne, Kurosama no sé a qué te refieres.

- Hn. Manjuu déjanos solos un rato.

- Waaaaa. Que hará Kurowanko?

- Largo!

- Kya! Kurogane koai!

El japonés esperó a que la bola blanca saliera de la estancia. Luego hubo un laaargo rato en el que ninguno habló. Sólo se miraron.

- ¿ Vas a contarme todo?

- ¿ Eh?

- Si no quieres hablar de ello, lo entiendo. De todas formas Chii me contó algo.

El japonés notó que Fye se tensó en ese momento. El rubio bajó la mirada y la clavó en sus pálidas manos.

- Tranquilízate¿ quieres?

- Kuropi...

- Hn.

- Kuropi... Yo no quiero...no quiero recordar eso...

- No quieres hablar de eso¿ sí?

- No! Quiero hablar, pero...pero no recordar.

- No se puede hablar sin recordar. La gente cuenta sucesos porque los recuerda.

El mago siguió con su vista clavada en sus manos. Kurogane suspiró con cansancio, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la estancia.

- Antes o después tendrás que vértelas con tus miedos¿ lo sabes?

El ninja iba a salir de la habitación cuando una mano agarrada a su muñeca lo paró en seco.

- Es-Espera...

Kurogane se quedó donde estaba pero no se volvió a mirar a Fye.

- Te lo contaré luego, p-pero no ahora. C-Cuando todos duerman, p-por favor.

El tono suplicante del mago le hizo darse la vuelta. Cogió entre sus manos el rostro de Fye.

- Pero para ello necesitarás estar tranquilo. Échate un rato más.

- ¿Y-y la cena?

- Cenarás más tarde en cuanto se duerma el resto.

Y así, Kurogane abandonó la estancia dejando al mago pensativo en lo que había pasado.

- Kurochan... Nunca cambiarás.

Fye suspiró y se acostó de nuevo, subiendo las sábanas hasta sus hombros. Se giró sobre su costado y cerró los ojos. Aún no se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba y al cabo de un minuto ya estaba dormido profundamente. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando a medianoche, el japonés entró a chequear al mago.

Kurogane observó al mago. Sabía que por más que lo intentara era imposible despertarlo ahora. gruñó suavemente y antes de abandonar la habitación, besó la mejilla del mago.

- Mañana me lo cuentas – susurró.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Kurocháaaaaaaan¿ por qué no me llamaste? – preguntó Fye histérico a la tarde siguiente.

- Sí te llamé, pero estabas en tu mundo de fantasía y ni te enteraste.

- Awwww. T.T Kurorinn es malo

- Deja de fingir esas lágrimas.

Sakura y Syaoran miraban el espectáculo divertidos. Fye-kun sonreía a escondidas.

- Ah, pero Kurowanko se preocupó por gatito – anunció.

Lo siguiente que vieron fue al mago lanzándose contra Kurogane.

- Nya! Kuroplín se preocupa por mí!

- ¡ Que me dejes!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kurogane y Fye se quedaron solos en la salita de estar. Ya saben la situación perfecta para...cierta cosa.

El ninja y el mago se miraban intensamente pero no se atrevían a expresar sus pensamientos ni pensamientos.

- Kurorin...

- Mejor por la noche

- Vale – dijo Fye sonriendo.

Su sonrisa se esfumó al sentir unas manos que mantenían su rostro. Kurogane estaba a pocos centímetros de Fye.

- ¿ Puedo?

Fye asintió con ganas. No sabía lo que vendría después. Sus rostros se acercaron aún más y justo cuando iban a besarse, Mokona salió de la nada saltando entre los dos, dejándolos atónitos.

- Kyaaa! Kuropuu quiere a Fye! Kuropuu quiere a Fye!

Fye se sonrojó y agachó la mirada. Kurogane miraba con cara asesina a la Mokona.

- Déjame estrangular al bollo blanco y luego continuamos – murmuró el ninja

El mago rió mientras veía al ninja perseguir a la bola blanca por la sala. Kurogane se alegró de oír la verdadera sonrisa del mago, pero no lo demostró y siguió persiguiendo al bicho blanco.

Continuará...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

weeee, pues aquí tienen el capi 15. Adelanto que el próximo capi se llamará "Reviviendo el pasado" Hasta pronto! ja ne!


	16. Reviviendo el pasado

Hola lectores!!! cuanto tiempo, no???

nnUu Jjejeje Bueno hoy les traigo doble ración de "Fiebre" con dos capítulos.

Arigato pos los reviews!!!! me hacen muy feliz n.n. Así que aquí les dejo el capi .

Lo prometido es deuda **Mia-chan** nn. Te lo dedico a tí que te vas de viaje y... bueno... nunca se sabe,pero se pueden encontrar cosas que realmente asustan. Pero ya sabes, disfruta del viaje nn

Sección mininoticias

Chapter 148 -- 28 de Marzo

Tercera temporada -- a mediados de mayo

* * *

**16. Reviviendo el pasado**

Era una mañana más o menos tranquila. El sol reinaba en lo alto y no había nube alguna. En lo de tranquilo se refería a:

a) Fay y Kurogane llevaban toda la mañana peleándose.

b) Sakura y Syaoran intentaban separarles sin éxito

c) Fye-kun y Mokona se dedicaban a levantar la vista de la partida de ajedrez que estaban jugando muy de vez en cuando.

d) Chi se dedicaba a animar a su creador

En fin, una mañana normal y corriente como todas las demás.

- Ah! Kuropapi tiene un día muy juguetón hoy – dijo Fye

- Te vas a enterar, mago imbécil. Se supone que deberías estar en reposo y no dando brinquitos como un conejo, atontado!

- Pero entonces me aburro, Kurosama ¬3¬

- Pues te aburres pero a mí me dejas en paz ¬¬

- Ah, no! ;o; entonces Kurorin estará solito

- Créeme, estaré mejor ¬n¬

- Ah, pero es que con Kurochucho me lo paso pipa nn

- Claro, claro. Disfrutas molestando a los demás – gruñó el ninja-. ¡ Suelta! – bramó en cuanto el mago se colgó de su brazo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------- Más tarde...

Después de esa "tranquila" mañana, Fye se fue a la cocina para preparar la comida, ayudado por Sakura y Chi. En cuanto a Syaoran y Kurogane, ellos se fueron a buscar indicios de que la pluma estuviera allí. A todo esto, Mokona y Fye-kun seguían jugando al ajedrez -.-". Nosotros seguimos a Kuropapi y Syaoran.

- Hm...¿ Kurogane-san? - preguntó Syaoran

- ¿ Qué? – preguntó el otro algo fastidiado

- Algún día debería preparar alguna comida típica de su país¿ no cree?

- Para eso, ya está el esmirriado ese.

- Ah, hai, demo Fye-san es de un país diferente y... creo que usted lo haría mejor ¿no cree? _Me refiero a la comida de su país_ se dijo a sí mismo.

- Ese estúpido no sabe más que hacer dulces -,-

- n.nUu ehm...si...

- Haré la cena mañana, pero ni una queja u os la veréis conmigo y va en serio –3-

Siguieron caminando por las calles desiertas tranquilamente cuando oyeron un ruido extraño. Algo estaba siendo empujado por la arena.

En un principio, los dos se quedaron con los pelos en punta. Como el ruido paró, se volvieron y se encontraron una especie de caja de madera grande.

- Ehm... eso no estaba ahí antes – murmuró Syaoran

- Cierto – gruñó el ninja-, será ese mago enano de pacotilla que nos ha gastado alguna broma. Contento me tienen entre los dos.

Se volvieron para seguir caminando. Andaron unos pasos más y el mismo ruido de antes regresó. En esta ocasión, el ninja decidió correr a meterse en una especie de callejuela. Se quedaron ahí quietos esperando ver pasar la caja.

En efecto, en unos momentos apareció ante sus ojos. Pero, además vieron otra cosa.

Una persona de pelo enmarañado y ropas viejas y deshajadas apareció como el culpable del ruido. Tenía la cara oculta entre el pelo, pero tampoco se podían ver sus manos ni sus pies.

Los dos suspiraron con alivio.

- ¿ Necesita ayuda? - preguntó el chico, recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta.

- Al menos conteste claramente, para que le entendamos.

Entonces, la persona alzó la cabeza y lo único que se oyó fue un grito de impresión por parte de ambos.

--------------------------------------------------------------- regreso en casa...

- ¿Ah? Pues es la primera vez que oigo hablar de eso – dijo Fye extrañado al oir la explicación de los recién llegados.

Estaban todos en el salón. Fye estaba sentado con Sakura a su lado y los otros dos al frente. Fye-kun miraba por la ventana con el ceño fruncido.

Tenían ambos las caras pálidos del susto que se habían llevado.

- Así que pensamos que fue una broma tuya, Fye-kun – comentó Syaoran, mirando al niño.

Este solo suspiró, pero no se volvió a mirar al resto.

- Eso siempre fue así. Todo lo malo que pasaba en el país era de alguna forma culpa mía. Estoy ya acostumbrado a ello. Pero... Lo importante ahora no es eso. Algo malo se acerca. Algo malo y poderoso.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Ya saben qué vieron nuestros amigos??? La pista está en el título nn

R&R


End file.
